


Unity through Death

by Krach_Over_Heaven



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Byleth needs to work on less lethal team bonding moments, F/F, F/M, Gatekeeper is certainly something, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post Timeskip, Sothis is a gremlin, Spoilers for the whole-ass game, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, no beta we die like Glenn, other games referenced, the empire is hella gay and nothing can change my mind
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:40:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 40,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24335254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krach_Over_Heaven/pseuds/Krach_Over_Heaven
Summary: After the death of their beloved teacher in the end of each of their respective routes, Edelgard, Claude and Dimitri are offered one chance to fix the world through actually communicating like normal people with each other.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd & Edelgard von Hresvelg, Edelgard von Hresvelg & My Unit | Byleth, My Unit | Byleth & Claude von Riegan, Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc & My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 37
Kudos: 105





	1. Death comes knocking

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve seen some of the time travel fix-it stories floating around here like Lion’s Reach, Godspeed and One More Ending and thought I could give it a shot

Edelgard shakily breathes in the fumes of Fhirdiad as she steps with Byleth over the corpses of Catherine and Caspar, who took each other out moments ago. Her heart aches at another of her… her friends laying dead on her path. _So many already had… No. Now was no time to mourn._ She’s far too close to her goal, to finally ending that dragon’s tyranny, to stop and mourn. 

She’s knocked out of her moment of reflection as that monster who called herself Rhea screams at Byleth

“ ** _GIVE IT BAAACK_** ”

There’s a brief lull as some of the last Eagles rally behind her. Hubert, as collected as ever, with a look of disdain fixed upon the beast, Lindhart, with a look of horror as he stared at Caspar’s mangled corpse, Lysithea, who grips Thrysus, the last gift to her by Lorenz before her succumbed to wounds inflicted by Dimitri, Marianne, a faint but determined look upon her face as she stares down the Immaculate One, and Ferdinand, a sorrowful but determined look as he readies the Spear of Assal in his hands. She could hear Sylvain, Jeritza and Felix holding off the other forces to buy them time, but they were losing ground. It would have to be now.

“When humanity stands strong, and people reach out for each other, there’s no need for gods. Rhea, your reign of tyranny is over.”

At that, she nods, and all of them charge at Rhea, giving all they have in service to their dream. Ferdinand is swiftly knocked off his horse and doesn’t get back up, leaving the Spear of Assal plunged deep in Rhea’s forelimb. Marianne attempts to heal him with Physic, but is herself quickly blasted away by Rhea’s breath weapon. Hubert is caught in the edge of the blast and Lindhart rushes over to heal him, shooting a physic towards Ferdinand with a dreadful glance. Lysithea rains covering fire with Thrysus as she struggles to keep her feet, exhausted by how much power she’s had to put forth today. Edelgard and Byleth both charged forwards and leapt, seizing their opportunity.

“I’m ending this, **ONCE AND FOR ALL** ” she screams as she lets forth all the force she can muster with Amyr onto her forehead, feeling Byleth do the same beside her. An almighty shockwave pulses through the air, knocking Edelgard back as green blood spurts out from Rhea’s forehead. She sticks the landing and gazes as her corpse falls backwards with a deafening thud. Rhea makes a few gurgling sounds, then is still. “Is it… is it over?” She glances to her right to see… Her professor clutching at her chest, and blood spilling out through. _No, not after all the blood we have shed. It can’t end like this_. She swiftly drops her axe and shield and dashes towards him, as the fighting starts to die out in the background as people see that Rhea has fallen.

“My teacher, you can’t… don’t you dare die here, don’t you dare die and leave me… and leave me alone again…”

“El… I don’t have much time, I just want you to know… what is this?” Byleth struggles out as her heart, no, some kind of stone, gives off a bright light as it starts to fall out of her chest. “Byleth, is that... your heart?” Edelgard softly exclaims as she reaches forward to push it back. Lindhart is running over now, Hubert is slowly getting up, Jeritza and the lions duo are slowly making there way over, with Felix carrying a deathly pale Lysithea gingerly.

At the moment she touches the stone she hears a crack as time slows to an abrupt stop for all but her and Byleth. “My teacher, what-?” 

A child’s voice cuts through the unnatural silence “My, my, what have we here?”

Dimitri draws in a rough gasp as he pushes himself back to his feet, as he regards the calamitous scene before him.

The Imperial Throne room is a wreck. Craters are scattered among the corpses of many dark mages and warrior, a few demonic beasts, and some of his friends. He sees Dedue slowly crawl to his knees from where he was lying prone, he sees the bodies of Felix and Sylvain slumped back to back with a horde of slain enemies among them, he sees Mercedes stumble up and slowly limp towards a prone but breathing Annette, covered by a prone and unmoving Ashe, and he sees his professor, Byleth, gently closer Gustave’s eyes as she slowly walks towards him and the prone monstrosity that was Edelgard, which seems to be crumbling away.

He and Byleth slowly make their way towards her, as the last of that monstrous form fade away and leaves his sister looking defeated and crushed. _To think that she looked like such a beast when it was I who had the mind of an animal for so long, when I wanted to mount her head on the city gates so long… This death must end_. He slowly extends an aching hand towards her, and had a small smile on his face, as he could finally pull his sister back from the dark she had fallen into.

“El…”

She looks up, a surprised small smile on her face when she notices his hand. There’s a small metallic click from behind her back. In an instant, he reaches his lance forward as she flings her hand forward, the dagger her gave her so long ago sliding from her grasp as she misses him entirely. He feels a twinge of guilt and disappointment that she had been so stubborn until the end, until he hears a soft gurgle behind him.

“Dimitri… I…”

The dagger had lodged itself almost directly through the professor’s, his savior’s heart and almost pushed through, and as she tipped forward, he noticed an orange glow of light coming from her back, mixed in with the stain of blood growing. He felt for it as he dove for the professor, already beginning to let out screams of agony , seizing Mercedes and Dedue look upon them in horror, and Ingrid and Dorothea, who had just rushed in, do the same. As he touched the strange glow, there was an audible crack as time around the two slowed to a halt, but Dimitri hardly cared, as he kept trying to pour his pitifully low magic into a basic heal spell as he let out roars of despair. It was cut short as he heard a child’s voice cut through the air.

“Oh? What is this?”

Claude gave a smirk as his bolt plunged into Nemesis’s arm a moment before he clashed his blade with Teach. _Crusty old fucker didn’t even see it coming_. His teach swung her sword with a ferocious yell and broke Nemesis’s sword into shards that flew into every direction, and left a massive cleave through his chest. He fell to the ground with an audible crunch, and he and his forces slowly faded to dust.

Claude got up from the ground, and slowly approached his teacher from behind, who stood there and took a staggered step backwards.

“Historians will refer to this day as the New Dawn of Fodlan. Raphael, Marianne, Lysithea, Lorenz, they will all be remembered as heroes that die to bring about a new age. It’s all up to you… now… _teach_?” He stared in horror as Byleth, his first true friend, fell backwards, several shards of that black Sword of the Creator embedded in her chest, one seeming to gouge something to the surface.

“ _ **TEACH**_!”

He rushed over and frantically started to console her, running a hand over her face as he told her _it’ll be all right, you can make it, you’d better pull through_ when a glow started shining from her chest, from a stone that had seemingly gotten mixed up with all the other debris lodged in her. She reached her hand up to brush his face.

“Claude… you’d better make sure that dream… is reality… when I…” She started to close her eyes and lower her hand when Claude, in a fit of desperation, started removing all of the debris in her chest, starting with the rock- _is that the crest of flames_?

The sound of glass shattering drew him back into the moment as he saw time grind to a halt around him and Teach. _What… what is this?_ His thought were interrupted as a child’s voice rang through the air

“What are you doing in a place like this?”


	2. Sothis does some ‘splaining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Sothis appears before the three leaders, she offers each of them a choice.

Edelgard whirls around time stare at a small green-haired child in strange clothing, with eyes that resembled Byleth and Rhea’s, floating in midair. She gently set her teacher in the ground as she slowly moved towards Amyr, which she had dropped upon seeing her teacher’s wound.

“What have you done here, who are you and what do you have to do with my teacher’s crest stone?”

The child gave a small laugh as she straightened out to a more upright position in midair.

“Always the hasty one, aren’t you, Edelgard? I’ve stopped time to give you a choice, I dwell inside of the crest stone, and was a companion of your teacher until we somewhat merged back when we were sent into the eternal darkness.”

“But that’s… are you telling me you’re the goddess? And what do you mean, you’ve stopped time?”

The girl gave a delighted giggle. “You always were one of Byleth’s more perceptive students, though that made your mistakes more grievous. Yes, I am the goddess Sothis, and I mean exactly what I say. I’ve stopped time to give you a choice. Byleth cherished all of her students, and it’s been killing her to see all of the students die on your path. So I’m extending an offer to you. You could chose to either proceed forward with this timeline, moving forward into a future of war against those accursed Agarthans without your beloved professor at your side and a host of politically unstable regions for them to put their roots in… Or I could rewind time for you, so that you may put forth your knowledge that you’ve gained and honor your path and the professors wishes and seek a more peaceful path towards freedom in Fodlan, perhaps even allying with the other house leaders” at this Edelgard gave a startled choke “... since their goals are more closely related towards yours than you think, even though they aren’t willing to put as much blood to water their paths. And do try not to kill my daughter, though she definitely needs some sense knocked into her.” 

Edelgard was baffled. Her professor had just been impaled on the very moment they had finally destroyed Rhea, and suddenly this godly… child had just claimed that she could rewind time to give her a do-over. It was all so strange and fantastical, though she supposed her teacher had always brought those sort of qualities to the table so it wasn’t exactly out of the realm of possibility. However, one thing in particular enraged her about this self-proclaimed goddess.

“You claim to be the goddess Sothis, yes?”

“Yes, that’s what I just said. Have you not been paying atten-“

“Then where were you, _where were you, when my family was torutured, was_ ** _slaughtered_** _by those_ ** _monsters_**? They mutilated our flesh and scarred our bodies and minds, and you just idly stood by? Where were you, when Seiros set up a xenophobic religion that venerates Crests for the purpose of stability, and cemented then as mostly corrupt nobility uplifted by nothing the fortune of being born to the right parents? You are a goddess, and one who supposedly loves us, so why _now, why only_ ** _now_** do you show up?”

The child, no, _Sothis_ , gives a pained look as she averts her eyes momentarily “...I couldn’t move, and I didn’t know who I was. Ever since Nemesis killed me and turned my remains to a relic and my heart to a crest stone, I have been functionally dead.” She looks back to see Edelgard giving a horrified look at her, then glancing to the crest stone still almost out of Byleth. “I haven’t been conscious for a millennia, until moments before we first met in Remire all their years ago, and I haven’t been able to remember who I was until I merged with Byleth, who had my Crest in her since Rhea put it into her as a newborn. I am sorry I couldn’t and can’t save your family, or Lysithea’s body, or stop the Tragedy of Duscur, but now I **do** have something I can do. I can send you back to help ensure that the troubled children never experience such tragedies again, and that my wayward daughter can perhaps be taught reason without bloodshed. Please… Edelgard, they need you. She needs you.”

Edelgard was taken aback by such a display of humility from the goddess, and the implications of what Byleth was. _Perhaps she truly is benevolent, and she truly is the selfless goddess we have been taught to revere. Unlike The “Immaculate” One, she cares for all her children, even those that… have… strayed._

She gazed out on the frozen city of Fhirdiad. She saw Marianne’s crumpled form, likely never to rise again. She saw Caspar and Catherine, dead by each other’s hands, Ferdinand, weakly grasping for his spear, though his legs are both at horrid angles. She saw Lysithea, who’s very body seemed to be slightly charred. She saw Felix, Sylvain and Jeritza frozen in walking towards them, and the vague but still visible corpse of Annette slumped up against the wall, and Gilbert, missing his lower half, frozen in dragging himself slowly towards her. She saw Cyril, a victim of Rhea’s brainwashing, crushed beneath his wyvern, paused in his death throes. And worst of all, she saw Byleth, a hole in her chest, at her feet. This world was soaked in blood, and now she was being offered a chance to clear it away and start anew. However, one thing still bugged her.

“Will the professor remember all that has happened as well?”

Sothis’s eyes flickered for a moment. “That is something I am unsure of, however, I know she will trust you if you mention your knowledge of me regardless. And I wonder… hm. Nevermind for now, do you accept my offer?”

Edelgard took a deep breath, decided to let out a few pent-up tears for all the dead of her time as she answered. “I must accept.” At this, Sothis gave a musical chuckle, and began to float towards Edelgard.

“Our will and yours are as one. Both sides of time are revealed to us, and now to you as well. You now know I am the Beginning. What shall you do?” As she approached and laid her hand on Edelgard’s forehead, a golden glow surrounded Edelgard, and she saw herself move backwards through time, slowly at first, then exponentially going faster and faster. She felt the Crest of Flames flare up in her chest, as the divine energy surrounding and coursing through her felt so _right_.

Edelgard was gone

—- 

Dimitri gave a startled glance around the frozen landscape before turning his attention to the green haired child standing before him, who resembled Byleth, Flayn and Rhea.

“Can you save her?” He almost wept at her

The child gave a momentary pause, and looked sadly on the king huddled over Byleth’s body. “I cannot save her as she is now, but I do have a choice to give you. You can either choose to move forward and proceeding to your bright dream while mourning all the friends you’ve lost since the war started… or I could rewind the hands of time for you, sending you back as far as the day you met Byleth.” He gave a bewildered glance, then gained a thoughtful glean in his singular eye.

“Can you perhaps send me father back, so I could- ”

“I wish I could send you back to prevent the Tragedy of Duscur, but I cannot send you any farther than the day I awoke within Byleth, when all three of you were running from those bandits. My, how far you children have come.”

“Who _are_ you?”

“I am the goddess Sothis, and I was dwelling alongside the professor, in her head to grossly oversimplify things, until she was imprisoned by Solon in the… what was it, the… Forbidden Spell of Zahras, or something similarly cheesily evil sounding, when we merged together, and I lost my consciousness, though I was still aware of what was happening. I only regained my consciousness as my other half was fatally injured. We essentially are one and the same, and we want to stop the deaths of our children from taking place. _All_ our children, even Edelgard. However, the choice is in your hands.”

“Your… do you mean all the students?” She gave a nod, then quickly shook her head and amended “And some of the knights, like Catherine, Shamir, Gilbert, Jeritza and Alois, along with my _actual_ children, of Rhea, Seteth, and Flayn. Though do not hesitate to be rough with Rhea, she needs some sense to be knocked into her by you thr- er, I mean you and the professor, though I am unsure if she will remember all of this along with you.”

Dimitri gave a dumbfounded look. “Those three are your actual children? Then are they the saints?” She gave a satisfied nod. “Now, will you accept this chance to save your professor and stepsister?”

Dimitri gave a startled laugh. “Of course, wh-where do I start?!” At this, Sothis gave a melodical titter, then slowly floated towards Dimitri, reaching out her hand.

“Our will and yours are as one. Both sides of time are revealed to us, and now to you as well. You now know I am the Beginning. What shall you do?” As she approached and laid her hand on his forehead, he was surrounded by a golden glow, and felt a surge of liquid fire course through his veins. “Wha-what is this?” Then he noticed that time had begun to move backwards, slowly at first, then moving faster and faster as the divine energy courses through him. He had never felt this alive, had never felt anything this _exhilarating_ before, as the divine energy courses through him. Then, he was gone.

—-

Claude turned around to greet the new voice, as he scanned the frozen landscape. He noticed the forces of Nemesis stuck dissolving into dust, he noticed the concerned survivors of the battle stuck staring at him and Byleth with fear, and he saw the dead, unmoving. He then turned his attention to the green haired ...child? They looked like a child, but there was something about those eyes, which resembled Teach’s eyes, that held a depth far beyond someone of their stature. She was like Lysithea, but even more extreme in that regard “I have so many questions, but they can wait for a moment. You look like Teach, so have you come to help heal her?”

“Unfortunately, Claude, I cannot heal her here, though I do have a choice to give to you regarding her death here. You have two options for what I can do here. I can time resume, and can start to build your dream future of unity between Almyra and Fodlan, though you don’t seem to have a good candidate for the throne here while you seek the throne in Almyra. Or… I could turn back the hands of time, sending you all the way back as far as when we first met in Remire all those years ago, although I must implore you to try and save all of Byleth’s and my precious children.”

What the fuck? “Alright, well if you can’t heal her, then you can answer some of my questions before I make this decision, yeah?” She nodded to him. “Ask away, we still have time.”

“First off, who exactly are you and what in the ruined halls of Anankos have you done with everything around here?”

The child gave a little wry smile, and gave a sigh and small downward glance, like she was contemplating why exactly she was doing , before answering. “I am the goddess Sothis,” Claude’s eyes widened in surprise and shock “formerly bound with your dear teacher, up until she died and you touched the crest stone. I have frozen time in order to give you the choice. You can either let time resume, and live in a future where your dreams may come to fruition, and historians may refer to you as King Khalid the Great. However, without a strong leader left behind in Fodlan, that’s unlikely to come about this time. Or, you could take my offer to turn back time, and help bring a world where all of Byleth’s precious children live to see your beautiful dream.”

Claude’s jaw almost dropped, before audibly snapping shut. He then took a moment before answering to her. “Ha… Well, looks like you really are a goddess, though that begs the question, why aren’t you calling me a filthy infidel and kicking me out?”

“Just because my daughter seems to have had a few screws loose when making her rules doesn’t mean I wanted them. All people are my children, and don’t ever let any foolish priest or noble tell you otherwise, though the Agarthans are too twisted now to redeem, as they would never accept redemption. I am sorry that everything has gone so bad in my absence, but I think you, Byleth, Edelgard, and Dimitri together can help change Fodlan, and maybe the whole world, into a much more accepting place, where Crest and skin color don’t determine your worth.”

“... if you had made this offer back when I was first at the academy, whether I’d let these people die in exchange for assurance towards the future I’m working towards, I would have laughed at you for even thinking I wouldn’t sacrifice them. But now… I’ll accept your offer, Sothis. Who is your daughter? Rhea?”

“... Thank you, Claude. And you are quite correct. While I may think of all of the students as my children, Rhea, Seteth and Flayn are actual descendants of mine. You, sharp as you are, can probably figure out who they used to be”

He gave a small start, and when she looked curiously at him, he said “Its not everyday you get complimented on your wits by a goddess” as answer. She replied “I am asking you for a favor, so it makes sense to flatter your ego and talk about your one redeeming quality, no?” She gave with a fake-innocent look. “Don’t think that’ll work on me, Sothis. I know the real deal, and that is not the look of innocence.” 

She chortled, breaking composure for a brief moment. “Come now, away with you, we are almost out of time. Any last questions?”

“Do I have to save Hubert?”

She gave an exasperated sigh. “You have to save  _ all _ the students of the three houses, along with my actual children, the faculty like Manuela, Jeritza, and Hanneman, and certain knights, such as Jeralt, Shamir, Gilbert and Catherine.” 

“Wait, you want to save the  _ Death Knight _ ?”

_ No, but  _ **_she_ ** _ does,  _ she thought to herself. “Did I stutter? There is still a way for him to be saved, Master Tactician. Now, away with you. No more questions.” At this she started slowly levitating forwards, and stretched out her hand towards Claude. “Our will and yours are as one. Both sides of time are revealed to us, and now to you as well. You now know I am the Beginning. What shall you do?” As she approached and laid her hand on Claude, a golden glow surrounded him, and he felt liquid fire course through his veins, as divine energy swirled around him. He saw time slowly move backwards, then picked up pace as it rushed faster and faster backwards. Claude was gone.

—-

Sothis turned towards Byleth as they suddenly reappeared inside of Sothis’s headspace. “This stone chair is always so uncomfortable. Who makes a hard chair at ninety degrees? Anyways, it looks like all three of them decided to take us up on our offer. Ready to head back, or do you need a moment more to finish planning?”

Byleth turned towards Sothis. “No, it’s time. Let’s go save our children.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> F.Y.I I’m not going to try and fool myself into making a schedule I’ll just be pumping these out when they come to me.


	3. The Debreifing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth informs them of some basic details of what she’s done, and Sothis drops the holy composed Goddess shtick she’s been try to keep until now

Edelgard found herself back at Remire, moments before the three of them would have given their recruitment speeches. Seeing the professor with her old hair, as well as seeing Dimitri and Claude alive and young, was disconcertingly say the least. More pressingly, the divine pulses had definitely not come free, and she staggered to her knee as a wave of nausea hit her, and she saw Claude barely avoid hitting his head on a rock as he collapsed and Dimitri stumble back as well. Her veins still felt inflamed, as if divine energy was still there, and she saw Sothis floating alongside Byleth...

**_Wait. They stumbled back as well?!?_ **

“My teacher, are they also…”

Byleth muttered over Claude with a quick wave, casting Restore on him, then doing the same with Edelgard at lastly Dimitri. She then gave all of them a quick appraisal to make sure they were fine before continuing.

“Alright, you three, I have a bit of explaining to do to you. I can go back in time to this day, and so far this is the 8th time I’ve done so. The first four times were me allying with each of you respectively to find out which one of you had the best future and most survivors from my students, along with allying with the church after choosing El’s house during her raid on the Holy Tomb.” Claude looked like he was about to interrupt to make a joke about the nickname, but Byleth silenced him with a glare. “What I found was that the differences between all of the futures you three created were relatively slight, with Edelgard’s future having Those who Slither In The Dark being the most thoroughly eliminated and the crest system being most thoroughly dismantled, while Claude’s had the most progress in foreign relations and general dismantling of ethnic tensions, while Dimitri had the most progress with class differences being lessened. The church route, as I’m calling it, basically amounted to Dimitri and Edelgard dying, Claude fleeing to Almyra after Grondor, and everyone gently forcing me into the role of God Emperor of Fodlan. I did not like it, though it did give me more insight into Rhea.”

Dimitri raised his hand as he looked uncomfortable. Byleth nodded for him to proceed. Claude looked miffed that he had been silenced while Dimitri hadn’t. “Why can we see Sothis now, and why do my veins still feel like they have some of whatever energy was used to send us back?” Claude butted in “Yeah, I have the same thing going on, what’s up with that?” Edelgard also nodded her assent.

“... You can see me now? Oh. Oh finally! I don’t really know why that could be, but now I finally have more people to talk to than just Byleth! Frankly, she’s not always an interesting conversationalist, especially now when her emotions are still a little dampened, though they seem less so now than they were previous times. Maybe we could get Hannerman to look into it? Oh this is going to be  _ fun! _ ” She rubbed her hands together in glee, a mischievous grin on her face. Byleth gave an exasperated sigh and closed her eyes, and Sothis rolled her eyes. “I’ve had to put up with her for four complete lifetimes, including one where I, ah, ended up with one of her kids. That I later found out was also my grandmother.  _ Who had a mommy kink _ . Honestly, the amount of things Seiros has managed to fuck up never ceases to amaze me. That was a couple centuries of torment from Sothis right there, and let’s just say I’m just glad she’s tormenting someone else for... a change…” She opens her eyes to see all her students blushing furiously and pointedly looking away uncomfortably. “... Perhaps I opened up a bit too much there, I often forget you aren’t the leaders from the original timelines who I spent your lifetimes with.” At this, she paused time and rewinded it to when Sothis had finished her, but she noticed her student’s eyes following her while she did so... _shit_.

“Oh no. Tell me you don’t notice divine pulses now.” She desperately pleas to the three, who had awkward faces on as they pointedly didn’t meet her eyes, except Claude, who was on the brink of laughing his ass off at her, and Sothis, who actually  _ was _ laughing her ass off at her.

“OH MY STARS, THEY FUCKING HEARD ALL OF IT,  _ AND  _ YOU CAN’T PULSE IT AWAY ANYMORE! HAHAHEHA!” she cackled as she started to coil up in glee in the air. At this, Claude broke, and started laughing away, and Edelgard faintly giggled, but at least had the decency to look ashamed for doing so, while Dimitri still tried to look away and avoid the issue, blushing furiously and failing miserably.

Edelgard spoke up, and pointedly moved on from their previous topic. “I assume that the next three timelines were the three you experienced with us, and you only started them to do this… this... experiment, I suppose would be the word, to see if we can’t band together to destroy the slithers and dismantle the crestocracy?”

Byleth shot her a grateful look as Claude sobered up and Sothis’s cackling simmered down to faint giggles. “Yes, and there are some differences between the people of each timeline. For example, my influence on Dimitri made him much less of the frothing boar he was in Claude’s timeline, or the bloody Tempest King of Edelgard’s timeline. Edelgard has been tempered away from being as cruel as she was at Grondor field, like how she detonated the central hill in flames while Bernadetta was still on It-“ at this, Edelgard did a spittake. “I DID WHAT? HOW DID I END UP BLOWING-“ “My point exactly, and quiet down, the knights will be back any moment, just because they can’t hear Sothis doesn’t mean the same won’t extend to you. Claude is relatively unchanged, though I think he learned a bit more about the value of his companion’s lives in his route than yours. These are your best selves, and I hope we can come up with a plan together to free Fodlan without Edelgard’s-“ She heard the booming laugh of an approaching Alois “Let’s go, we can discuss more on the road, and you all can compare notes… Hey Alois.” She continued as the man approached.

“All right, that’s enough with the small talk. It’s time to head back to the Monastery!” He boomed out. “Looks like we’ll have to pick this up another time.” Claude said as the three hurried along.

“Well, at least they aren’t trying to kill each other, and don’t seem particularly hostile either. Though time will tell whether this will be permanent or not.” Sothis said to Byleth as they ambled behind, content to follow a little ways away for a few moments as they did years before

“Yes, time will tell indeed.”

  
. . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Dimitri, being stuck with Claude, Sothis, and a Byleth that isn’t out of their emotionally deadened stage yet. Next chapter could be in either like three hours or in three days, who know?


	4. More Exposition, Hilarity ensues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth has them get each other up to speed on each other’s information, Jeralt pulls a dad move

Everything seemed so similar, and yet so different to Dimitri, as they walked onwards to Garreg Mach, a good deal ahead of Jeralt’s Mercenaries and the Knights Alois had come with. Alois and Jeralt were just a little ways behind them, but far enough that they couldn’t make out what was being said. The faces were the same as they had always been, and yet the atmosphere and feelings were completely different.

Byleth, actually engaging in banter and talk with them, and showing emotions, when she had been practically a blank slate for the first few months she had been at Garreg Mach. Edelgard, not being anywhere near as reserved about her thoughts and feelings, as she didn’t need to cover up her intentions and actions before. Claude, with a true, genuine smile on his face. Dimitri didn’t know how she had done it, but even though they had all been enemies to each other mere hours ago, she had them all being friendly with each other. And himself, not having to constantly fear the ghost chafing within him. It gave him hope that things could be changed and that everyone, even his stepsister, could be saved this time. After all, this was just after a few mere hours of work. Imagine what the Professor could do with a year.

He turned his attention back to the conversation they were having. “So” Byleth has interjected in the immediate aftermath of a short joke that Claude has usually directed towards Lysithea being pulled out just for Edelgard, before the two could start arguing. “I think it would be for the best if you three tried to piece as much of the information you gathered from your experiences together with each other’s, as I can tell you right now there are holes in everyone’s knowledge.”

Dimitri stood a little taller and said “I suppose I should go first, if you two don’t object. From what I understand, Rhea is the White Dragon the was present at The Battle Of Garreg Mach, though I doubt I need to tell either of you that. Cornelia, the court mage who ended that epidemic several years ago, may be one of those shape shifting mages Edelgard associated with, like Kronya or Solon, but is at the very least aligned with them. Other known members of the mages include Myson, Odesse, Arundel, and Thales, though I’m lead to believe he and Arundel are one and the same, since he never reappeared after we caught Arundel by surprise and killed him. That’s all I can think of that will help us that you might not already know.”

Edelgard speaks up next. “I can confirm that Arundel and Thales are indeed one and the same, and they are the leader of Those Who Slither in the Dark, or at least that’s what Hubert and I call them, which is the group of shape shifting, possibly subterranean mostly mages who have access to a limited number of massive super weapons named Javelins of Light, and that they are responsible for such events as the Tragedy of Duscur” the lance handle snapped in Dimitri’s hand, and he felt a cold rage burning up in his stomach, “and the Insurrection of the Seven. They also destroyed the city of Arianrhod in my timeline, after I killed Cornelia there.”

Claude gave a small shake of his head. “It was Fort Merceus in our… case… Dimitri calm down-“ Dimitri ignored him, and started to say “You chose to ally with them, these fiends, even though they committed such atrocities, even though you knew they committed such atrocities,-“ Byleth cuts in, seeing how frayed everything had just become.

“Edlegard didn’t know that they were the one’responsible for the Tragedy until she was already in an alliance with them, Dimitri.” She said as she put her hand on his shoulder, momentarily jarring him out of his rage. Edelgard, seizing the opportunity, cut in “I am well aware of how reprehensible the slithers are, and now that I have a better way I’m not hesitant in reneging on them. I only allied with them because I needed them in order to have a chance against the church, even though I also wanted them destroyed as well. I chose to ally with them first because in the event the church took them in and won, they would get all the glory in rooting out such evil that it would be so much harder to uproot them than it already is, and I would have lost some of my best assets in dealing with Seiros. I couldn’t risk prioritizing my own vengeance for their slaughter on my family in exchange for the eventual freedom of Fodlan. I was already prepping to deal with them ever since my teacher returned to us after she was gone for five years. We were prepared to calculate the locations of their main base from the arc of those Javelins if they ever decided to use them again. We had it narrowed down to either eastern Adrestrian territory or southern-ish alliance territory.” Dimitri had slowly, upon hearing the vehemence in her voice, steadied his breath. “You… it makes little sense to me, but I can see why you would do so. I apologize for my outburst, as we are both allies now. It seems I do not have as firm of a grasp on myself as I had hoped.”

Claude gave a thoughtful face, then nodded. “That lines up, since you actually did give us the location when they used it in my world. Hubert left a postmortem letter for us as to where they were.” Edelgard and Dimitri both went wide-eyed and then turned at him and nearly screamed “Where?!?”. He took a step back in wariness at how aggressive they were about it, then said “You and Hubert tracked them down to the outskirts of Goneril after they used the Javelins to annihilate Ft. Merceus.” Dimitri immediately looked in that direction and replied “Then what the hell are we waiting for! Let’s grab our classmates and go!”. Claude and Edelgard then both turned to each other in disbelief, before both turning back in admonishment. Claude sternly said “Just because we have our skill and experiences from our past life, doesn’t mean they do. And we don’t have our relics or body gains, so we would get crushed, even if we didn’t have to deal with Nemesis waking up afterwards” while Edelgard dissuaded him at the same time “We don’t have the manpower or skill to deal with them, and we don’t have our relic-wait they have Nemesis as an ally?” He looked suitably chastised and then immediately peeled up, curious at Claude’s statement.

Byleth then interrupted “Nemesis was a bandit king who allied with the Agarthans and massacred most of Seiros’s people, which is how the Agarthans got the bones and hearts necessary to make the relics.” Dimitri gave a disgusted look “Either way, if Nemesis shows up, I can and will deal with him. I may have held a little back in my fight with your Nemesis, Claude, so I could orchestrate this. However, this argument does bring up a good point. Who, if anyone, do you want to inform of what is going on?”

Edelgard spoke up first “I will have to inform Hubert, and I’m choosing to inform Lindhart as well” Dimitri and Claude both shook their heads for a moment, then Claude says “Wait, what the fuck? Lindhart???” 

Edelgard takes a moment to not snap at Claude, before she says “The reason should be clear, I want to find out what that divine energy has done to us, seeing as you both say that you still feel some sort of strange warmth to you, and my Crest of Flames is feeling more potent than usual, as well.” Claude and Dimitri both look bewildered, and Dimitri inquires, with a baffled stare “You have the Crest of Flames? How can this be? Didn’t you have the Crest of Seiros?” Claude takes on a thoughtful look, before saying “No, wait, this checks out. Lysithea also has two crests as a result of Those Who Slither, and she also got her hair turned white” he coughed “and her smolness” into his hand quickly before continuing on “as a result of the slithery bastards’ manipulation.” 

“I heard that!” Edelgard angrily responds.

Both get a thoughtful look before turning to each other and saying “Do you think we should bring Lysithea in on this as well, so we can help her be rid of her reduced lifespans?” They then both nodded at each other, and Byleth interjected with “Yes, and we can help prove to them our status as time traveling heroes, as I helped out Lindhart, Lysithea and Hanneman solve this problem during my second timeline, and though I don’t know some of the more precise details, I do know most of the steps is their process. That first time was a very close shave, but now she should have enough strength left for a healthy lifetime when the solve it. Obviously this means Hanneman will have to brought in as well-“

Claude then interrupts with a fixed stare at Edelgard, and asks “Wait up, do you have a shortened lifespan as well?” She looks distinctly uncomfortable, shifting her gaze to the path before answering “Yes, though I am not in nearly as dire of straits as her, I will likely die in my early fifties or late forties. They told me that that would likely be hastened when I fought my war, which meant I would be lucky is I lived past forty afterwards. That’s part of the reason I resorted to war instead of mere diplomacy: I didn’t have enough time.”

Byleth pats her on the head, making her go slightly pink, while Dimitri puts her hand on her shoulder, giving a worried look, before saying “El, that’s-“ before she cuts him off.

“I have grown used to that burden on my shoulders, do not share your sympathy with me, Dimitri. But… it is admittedly nice to see you show such concern.” She then slowly moves away from their reach, though she doesn’t seem to be shrinking away from Byleth’s head pats. “We won’t let it happen this time, El.” Byleth says, a warm look on her face. Dimitri murmurs the same.

Claude, of course, ruins the moment by sneakily darting forward and also giving Edelgard a headpat, then ducking away from her slap and saying “We’ll save you, your shortness!” Edlegard then starts shaking with rage, and says “You truly can’t take anything seriously, can you?” 

Just then, Sothis appears, enthusiastically cheering “Yes, Edelgard, destroy him and show us the power of us people of slight stature!” All three lords visibly jump back and go wide eyed, before Sothis looks at them and says “Ah, right. You three will have to become used to my presence, just as Byleth once did.” 

Said person is pinching the bridge of her nose and shaking their head, though she’s hiding a slight smile. She then decides to move the conversation forward before it devolves into jokes again. “So that’s The Crestlords and Hubert we’ll get up to speed” At the three Lord’s looks of confusion, she amended “Tehe Crestlords is a nickname that propel a started suing for those three in the aforementioned second timeline.” They nodded in understanding and sight mirth. “I assume Dimitri will tell Dedue, and we can definitely count on him to stay silent about it. I myself plan to tell my father, Jeritza, the Death Knight, and perhaps Seteth if we need a hand convincing Rhea. Remember, you can afford a few times a day if you’re within earshot of me to try and do something bold, as if it doesn’t work you can just ask me or Sothis to rewind for you. Claude, do you plan on telling anyone else?” She then pauses for a moment, gazing at all four of her companion’s confused faces. “Why is everyone giving me that look?”

“Teach, you just said you’d tell the Death Knight who we were. Why on earth would you do that? And why did you list the two separately, for that matter? It seemed pretty deliberate.” She neutrally replied ““Because they are two differently personalities, and I don’t think I should tell one without telling the other. “ Dimitri and Edelgard then both cut in, one after the other “Still, Professor, that man is a monster who would like nothing more than to cut you down, I don’t think he should be trusted with such a thing.”

“Yes I agree, Jeritza is by no means my most trusted subordinate even excluding Hubert, and I don’t know exactly how much restraint he’ll hold against you when you are this much more skilled, both as a warrior and teacher” Byleth then sternly replies “Dimitri, you yourself were a monster once, or for me twice, and I saved you. I’ve done the same and can do the same with quelling the death knight’s violence if need be, or rather channeling It. Neither of them appear to have any fondness of the Agarthans. Besides, we’ll be significantly ahead of schedule with our fights compared how much stronger we will need to be, and I want an opponent I can truly let loose against to build up my skill, and I imagine it will significantly reduce his civilian count if I can give him such a challenge. Not to mention how much it will push the students to be under the harsh training we both will set, Edelgard. I don’t intend to ask him to stop affiliating with Those Who Slither immediately, as I intend on letting the events at least up until the Holy Mausoleum play through, as I have a few plans differing for the script as to how I’ll deal with Miklan, so don’t interrupt that on your own, Dimitri. Although, I would also like to convince Lonato to perhaps surrender if we can convince him that all three nations seek to push Rhea down from power. I’d like to save as many of my precious students from that kind of loss as possible. Either way, I don’t intend to let Flayn be kidnapped for nearly as long this time.” Dimitri then nods in affirmation of her idea. They are then quite for a few moments

“Professor, have you thought about what house you will teach?” Dimitri then asks.

“I actually intend to shove either you” She makes a sudden grab behind her, nabbing Jeralt from where he was stealthily sneaking up on the four of them, having apparently distracted Alois from their good-natured pestering in order to listen in on the four “or Alois into that role, as I will bond equally through the students as a tactics instructor for all through houses, joining Jeritza in combat instruction with a more tactical spin on it, father.”

  
  


“I believe you four on what the hell is going on, and I guess that green-haired girl you mentioned from your dreams is Sothis, who can… apparently appear to all of you now? You’ll have to give me a more thorough run-down here, kid. But there is no way I’ll end up teaching a bunch of noble brats. I seriously can’t imagine you of all people dealing with kids, even if they are almost your age, or were almost your age, if you apparently spent millennia in one of these routes. Also” he shoots her a disbelieving glance “seriously, you banged Rhea? While I will admit those are some serious hips, she’s your grandmother, Byleth. And apparently your daughter. And she’s the cause of that and fine with that, Sothis on a stick-er no offense Sothis”

“Some taken” 

“But still, that’s really messed up, kid. Though I can’t really blame you because I agree those are some fine fucking hips, even though she is my mother in law… and also apparently my granddaughter in law in some other… timeline, I’m getting confused the more I think about this.” Jeralt carries in a humorous tone that slowly gets more and more confused.

“Well, it wouldn’t have happened if a certain someone hadn’t neglected to tell me that crucial information about my family tree” Jerry winces a bit “and if a certain other someone had their memories the first time around before I got myself into that, and if a certain other someone didn’t have a fucking mommy kink. Now can you kindly stop making my students go redder than Damien after the Tomato Incident?” Byleth and Jeralt both suppresses a shudder, though Edlegard and Dimitri especially are blushing so fiercely that the comparison almost isn’t completely ludicrous, before she moves on “And Alois is originally the one that recommends me as a professor, so I would suggest that you plant a few seeds of either him or yourself stepping up, as Seteth is too swamped in paperwork to possibly have time to do it and I don’t trust anyone else to do it. However, don’t do it so much he doesn’t recommend me, as I do want him to recommend me for my own plan to go into effect.”

“Well, fine, sake of the world and all, I guess I’ll do it” Jeralt grumbles “And I’m glad you’ve been able to find some joy and friends here. I was worried about how emotionless and apathetic you used to be, but now I know you’ll do just fine. After all, today is I think the first time I’ve seen you smile, much less come close to laughing or blushing. Alright, fine, I’ll go do what you asked.. Bye Bye-leth. Goodbye, your assorted royalties and divinities.” Distantly they could hear Alois roar about how he got them both something to drink and some jerky to munch on, so Byleth gave her father a roll of her eyes as he went to rejoin the conversation.

After a moment of silence, Claude then bites the arrowhead and asks “So what, exactly, is this Tomato Incident that got you and Jeralt both to shudder so violently at its mere mention?”

Byleth and Sothis took one long, hard look at each other, before both turning to him and replying.

“Dont worry about it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The idea of an unspeakable event of infamy came to me when I remembered the Great Gulon(?) Incident from Keeper of the Lost Cities, except this time I’ll actually tell it to you eventually. Also I changed up Claude’s Dialogue in chapter two to flow better


	5. Plans gone awry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Three Lords talk to their intended targets and some unintended targets, Byleth plays the staff like damn fiddles

—-

When they arrived at the monastery, Byleth, Jeralt and Alois were quickly led away to meet with Lady Rhea, and the three heirs were left to reunite with their own houses, who they had been told were gathered to await them in their respective classrooms.  _ Well, some things make a lot more sense now that I know what’s going on with Rhea, _ Edelgard thought to herself. She also has a bit of apprehension in her at the thought of meeting her comrade’s younger selves all over again, and from the creased brow on Dimitri’s face, he seems to be having the same sort of worry.  _ After all, we lead them before, sometimes to their deaths, and I once laid waste to this very place _ . Her relationships with all of them, besides Hubert, has essentially been set back to square one. It wasn’t dread at seeing them again, but it wasn’t just hope, either. She was feeling a veritable mire of emotions twist through her guts.

Claude, ever the silver-tongued schemer, has noticed it as well, and addressed the both of them “Chins up, your highnesses, or you’ll have lines in your face before you turn 30. This is a great opportunity, daunting though it may seem. We know what worries them and how they think of us, we can get through to them. We can help forge the bonds of unity between them.” Seeing the worried looks on their faces start to disappear, he pressed on. “We owe it to the friends we lost to save them now. We owe it to  **Teach** to save them now.”

At that, Edegard mustered the nerve to walk the few final steps to her homeroom, seeing Dimitri and Claude do the same out of the corner of her eye. 

As she walks in, she observes the Eagles in their natural habitat, with Lindhart being harassed by Caspar into some activity or the other, Ferdinand and Hubert arguing about something or another, and Petra and Dorothea attempting to coax a frightened Bernadetta out from the desk she was hiding under. They were all so wrapped up in what they were doing that it took several seconds for even Hubert to notice her

Hubert was beginning to lose his patience with Ferdinand. How he was not able to see how he was outclassed by Lady Edelgard in almost everything was astounding. The man had his head so far up his own noble ass that he could not accurately compare himself to others. Hubert did have to admit that Ferdinand, despite his shortcomings, was a good natured and correctly motivated noble. And he couldn’t help but admire- yes he could. He could very much help it. Pointedly avoiding looking at Ferdinand’s illustrious figure, he noticed Lady Edelgard had arrived. He was about to greet her when he noticed two very odd things about her. The first thing he noticed was the uncharacteristically soft gaze she was extending to the whole class, which caught Hubert so off guard that he almost didn’t notice her finger extended to her lips in the universal sign for quiet, and that she was slowly slinking behind Ferdinand. While he would have to talk to her later about the sudden changes, he desperately needed a pick-me-up after being subjected to Ferdinand’s droning for so long, and thus distracted him and reengaged the conversation moments before Ferdinand would follow his wandering gaze. All in Her Highness’s service.

Edelgard saw at the edge of her vision Petra and company had all noticed her, and had trained their eyes on her, though thankfully they had the good tact to not greet her. Dorothea was actually going on a tangent about the Mittelfrank Opera in order for Ferdinand to not notice. Caspar was facing away from her as he faced Lindhart, and Lindhart had just given her a momentary look before putting his head back on his desk. She noticed Hubert had noticed her, and more importantly, her gaze, before moving back to talking to Ferdinand. That was good, it gave a basis for what she would later say to him. The setup was perfect, now she just had to light the torch. 

She slowly moved up directly behind Ferdinand and loudly said “I thought that the Magnificent Ferdinand Von Aegir had told me his perception was second to none, yet it seems he was almost the last person to notice me. A shame. Hubert, did I miss anything of importance?”

Ferdinad and Caspar turned around, the former sputtering incredulously and the latter boisterously saying “Oh, Hey Edelgard-” “ _ Lady _ Edelgard” Hubert venomously cut in “Lady Edelgard, I didn’t hear you come in.” Dorothea and Petra broke out into laughter, and Bernadetta nervously followed suit. Lindhart gave off his own quiet laughter into the desk. Hubert repressed his own momentary mirth before saying “Nothing of interest to report, Lady Edelgard.” with a bemused but underlined concerned look. Edelgard was counting on him to notice the difference, and he did not appear to disappoint. “Welcoming back, Lady Edelgard!” Petra exclaimed, with Dorothea getting over her laughter long enough to extend her own greeting. Bernadetta rapidly let out “GoodtoseeyouLadyEdelgardFerdinandforgivemeeeeee!” before bolting out the room in the direction of her dorm. They could hear an “Oof” sound, followed by the sounds of Marianne and Bernadetta frantically apologizing to each other. Dorothea and Petra exchanged a look before going out. Stars, how had she missed they were into each other the first time around. On that note, how had she missed that her whole class, with the possible exception of Bernadetta, was all so gay, including herself. She forgave herself for missing Hubernand (as Dorothea had dubbed it), but the rest was so blazingly obvious.

Speaking of Ferdinand, he had finally gotten a grip on himself, and vigorously proclaimed “You may have bested me today, Edelgard, but I will still prove my superiority. Caspar, do you mind accompanying me to the training ground? I obviously must improve myself even further.” Caspar roars back “Heck yeah!” and the two leave as well. All according to plan.

She turned back to the two remaining occupants of the room, and announced “Alright, you two, I have a lot to explain to you, and Hubert, I know you especially have noticed how differently I was acting today, so I will not beat around the bush.” She took in a deep breath. “I’m from the future.” Lindhart’s head shoots up from his desk as he shoots upright, while Hubert stands mouth agape for a moment before shouting “Preposterous!” then getting a hold of himself, and much more softly saying, with slightly reddened cheeks “What nonsense is this? How can you claim such a-“ Edelgard cut him off, and says “Hubert, when I was taken to Fhirdiad, you attempted to follow me, and were found three days later. And Lindhart, Zanado Fruit Pies are timeless.” Hubert just stood there incredulously, before Lindhart, with a very wide gaze and grin, chimes in “She’s not lying, Hubert. That’s the phrase I came up with for time travelers to say to prove to me they existed, and I haven’t told anyone yet.” Edelgard silently thanked Byleth for her unexplained knowledge of that particular tidbit before continuing “I have a story for both of you, and tasks for both of you. Lindhart, you will almost certainly enjoy yours, so do not worry.” She then laid bare the main details of what had occurred, and told Lindhart what she wanted to enlist him for.

…

Lindhart proclaimed to her, with more enthusiasm than she had ever witnessed before from him in her life, “I will not rest until these crestological mysteries are cracked and Lysithea is saved… not literally of course, but you know what I mean. In fact, I think I’ll go ahead and try and take a nap in my room now, seeing as how I don’t foresee many restful days in my near future. Send for me when everyone is up… to speed…  _ yawn _ …” He exits the room. Hubert turns to her and asks “What is the plan to deal with Those Who Slither, Lady Edelgard?” She responds “For the first few months, we don’t intend to alter very much, besides getting the students all as capable as possible, and having them bond together so that inter-house rivalries are significantly diminished. There are plans in the works for saving Ashe’s father, Lonato, in which the Western Church will incite the spirit of rebellion in a few months. The key is that we want the circumstances for the Professor getting the Sword of The Creator to remain as natural as possible. Meanwhile we must begin restructuring our plans for war on the Church to be easily switched over to a war on Those Who Slither.” He answers with a grin “Of course, your highness. Though I may not comprehend everything that has happened, I can see your goals and resolve have been tempered by this… Byleth, and that she wants to see your dream through. I must thank her for this opportunity”

—-

When Dimitri enters the classroom, he’s immediately welcomed by everyone but Felix, who tilts his head in his direction before narrowing his eyes in suspicion. Sylvain flicks him in the head before speaking.  _ Felix and Sylvain dead, corpses leaning against each other _ . Dimitri begins to feel the cold panic of his ghosts, and suppressed them, causing Felix’s eyes to narrow further before he registers what Sylvain said. “So I heard you got saved by a smoking hot and competent mercenary girl, hm?” Ingrid moves forward, about to punch him when the class notices Dimitri was actually blushing. 

In the collective minds of everyone but Dimitri, people start planning bets. Except Ashe, who’s just taken aback at the display. He will plan his bet later.

Dimitri snaps back to attention and says “Cut it out, Sylvain- why is everyone looking at me like that?” Ashe coughs into his hand and says “Nothing. Nothing at all, your highness.” before slowly starting to leave, saying “I have some things in the greenhouse to tend to.” when Annette calls his bluff. Felix then cuts in and says “There’s something different about you today, Boar. Something very different, and I can’t tell if I like it or not.” 

Sylvain replies “Cut it out with the name, Fe. It’s  _ obviously looove.  _ Now I have a sacred duty to check her out myself, be right back.” Sylvain rushes out the door, a very violent looking Ingrid in tow. Mercedes shoots Dimitri a knowing smile before turning to her friend. “I heard Jeremy finally restocked his candy, let’s go before Lysithea buys him out.” Annette enthusiastically agrees, and the two head out, leaving Felix, Dimitri, and Dedue alone. Dimitri sighs before turning to the two of them.  _ Shit, I’m already going off plan and I haven’t even started to tell them yet _ . 

“Felix.” The man in question looks dead at him, apprehension in his gaze. “You’re right. Something has drastically changed.” Felix’s gaze turned more to quizzical, and softened a bit in surprise. “I’ve never been great at lying outright, so I’m just going to come out and say it. I-“ They are cut off by the frantic sounds of Bernadetta and Marianne colliding into each other, followed by the louder sounds of them apologizing to each other. Dimitri quickly moves to look outside, almost colliding with Dorothea as she runs past, before making sure everything is under control, closing the door behind him as he heads back in. Dedue stands there patiently awaiting his response, and Felix irritatedly motions for Dimitri to continue. He takes a deep breath before announcing.

“I’m King Dimitri, hailing from a future I am desperately trying to avoid.” 

Felix stared at him in disbelief, Dedue gave him a very concerned look. “That went over as well as I thought it would. I don’t know how to prove it in any reasonable timeframe, except to say that the other House Leaders and Byleth, the mercenary, are also from other futures. Byleth seems to have been through many futures, and brought us three house leaders from three futures. I think she had a phrase she told Edelgard to give to Lindhart to prove they time traveled. I don’t really understand the rest, but… point is I’m from the future and really don’t want that future to come about again, and I’ll need your help to make sure it doesn’t.” Dedue nods, not entirely understanding but knowing that his liege seems to have suffered a lot, and thus chose not to ask about whatever this horrid future is. 

Felix, on the other hand, is not as lenient. “Who dies, Dimitri? And what happened to the boar? He seems more… ingrained, I suppose? Like you don’t need to distinguish him from you?” Dimitri took a deep breath to steady himself, and only then did either Dedue or Felix notice Dimitri was shaking. “The Boar was… in control for a while. I let my vengeance consume me, and it was only thanks to you two, Byleth, and… Rodrigue’s death that I was able to claw back to sanity.” Felix took a surprised breath, but Dimitri carried on “Felix… so many of us die. Ashe dies, taking a hit for Annette, Gilbert dies, cut in half in the Imperial Throne Room, Caspar dies, slaughtered by the actual perpetrators of the Tragedy of Duscur.” A gasp emitted from both of them, and he felt a cold fury start to build up in the both of them “Byleth, killed by an Edelgard turned against us by them. And… you and Sylvain, dying back to back against a horde of foes, giving us a chance at victory. I’m able to stay sane because I now have answers to my questions, a path to redemption, a plan, and a real reason to hope for a brighter future.” 

Dedue smiles internally, seeing that his liege has become a good man, even if he doesn’t remember being by his side. “Of course I will help, your Highness. I am with you to the bitter end or the brightest dawn, and it seems we’re headed to the second.” Felix just shakes his head, and says “So tell us exactly what’s happened and what the goal is now, Dimitri.” At Dimitri’s somewhat surprised face, Felix responds “You’ve earned yourself back from the Boar, from what I’m hearing. That means I don’t call you that.” Dimitri smiles, then explains everything.

…

Felix sits down a moment before saying “Goddess damn it, I need to lie down and think about this.” Sothis momentarily appears, and screams “IT HAS BEEN DAMNED”, startling Dimitri, which made Dedue and Felix look up in confusion. He explained “Remember heo I mentioned Byleth was a vessel for the goddess?” They nod their heads. “She’s able to appear to the three of us now, likely as a result of whatever sent us back. Sothis is... a bit of a nuisance sometimes, honestly. She just shouted  _ It has been damned!  _ when you said Goddess damn it.” Felix shakes his head before continuing on

“I agree with what your plan has been so far, since I don’t see much in the way of alternatives. Also, seriously? She just did  _ that _ ? What kind of a goddess just pulls pranks like that?” Dimitri shrugs, as it is a mystery that eludes him even now “I just… I need to think.” Dimitri responds “Of course, Felix.” Felix then walks out, pausing for a moment at the doorway, before saying “...I’m glad I have my friend back. Don’t mess this up.” before continuing in the direction of his room. Dedue then turns to Dimitri, staring directly in his eyes, a small smirk at his face. 

Dedue quickly crushed him in a bear hug. “Your highness- er, Dimitri, I am glad you have made it back to us. I am proud of the man you have become. Let’s go out and talk to the other house leaders. We will discuss your lack of culinary taste later.” Dimitri is stunned for a moment before warmly saying “Yes, let’s do that.” They both release each other and walk outside.

—-

When Claude walked into the room, he was greeted with the familiar chaos that was the Golden Deer. They are all animatedly in conversation, except Marianne, who is quietly sitting in a corner. Claude made a mental note to fix that as soon as he could. Hilda is the first to notice him, and immediately they all call out greetings to him, some more loud than others. Leonie turns to Raphael and says “That means Captain Jeralt, the strongest knight ever, must also be here! Let’s go!” Raphael responds “Heck yeah, I’m never going to pass up on a chance to gain more muscle!” They both rush out, and Ignatz says “Wait! You don’t know… they left.” He then runs to try and catch up to them. After a moment, Marianne quietly leaves, before they all hear an “Oof!” from outside, followed by Marianne and Bernadetta frantically apologizing to each other and blaming themselves. Claude motions to Hilda to help sort it out, and she gives him a curious look before she leaves. 

And then there was one. Claude didn’t know how to remove Lorenz without lying his ass off, and he didn’t want to sour his relationship with him as much. After all, they would need everyone to be on friendly terms with each other if they were going to have a shot at everyone making it out alive. Lorenz beats him to the punch, noticing an uncharacteristic frown on Claude’s face “Is everything all right?” 

Actually, this was perfect. Claude turned to him and said “I just have something of importance to ask and say to Lysithea,” the girl in question perked up at her name, and quickly hid a sweet she was about to eat behind her back “and I wanted to obtain privacy without making it obvious to everyone. As the epitome of nobility, you would obviously not fall for any of the ploys I use because of your concern of proper conduct for myself, which is why I’m being direct to your bowlcutiness.”

Lorenz was faced with a predicament. On one hand, Claude had just insulted his glorious haircut, which was  _ not  _ a mere bowl cut, thank you very much. On the other hand, he had a legitimate reason to ask him to leave, and was being genuine in his concern, which was a rarity, and gave him hope for him being a future leader. The choice was obvious.

Lorenz Hellman Gloucester gracefully withdrew, closing the door behind him.

Claude turned to Lysithea, who had hidden the sweet somewhere. She asks “So what is it, Claude? What’s going on?” Claude answered, with a straighter face than he ever thought he would be able to use as he uttered the phrase “I’m a time traveler.” 

Lysithea froze for a moment, then angrily said “You think you can fool me with such a childish claim, Claude, I thought this was-“ He cut her off and quickly said “It’s about your Crests.” That shut her up.

“Before you ask, the reason I know about them is because I’m from a future where you died from them in the final battle to save Fodlan. The person who brought me back in time, along with the other two house leaders from different timelines where they also got control of Fodlan, was the mercenary, Byleth. She has apparently been through several timelines, and can reverse time, up to the day we met in Remire. She said that in a different timeline, you, Lindhart, Hanneman and herself had come up with a cure to save you from your shortened lifespan,” She audibly gasped “and it was unclear whether that was through removing them or not. Edelgard should be convincing Lindhart, and Byleth said she’ll talk to Hanneman once she gets appointed as a combat instructor alongside Jeritza. She said she’s confident it will work, even though the first time they got to use it you were too close to death for it to help much. However, we didn’t come back to save just you, and here’s what the main deal is…”

As he explained, Lysithea started softly crying, with a smile on her face. She got a very hard look on her face when Claude brought up the slithery bastards, but calmed down, and started crying again when she heard that Edelgard had been subjected to the same things as her. She never sobbed, but just let the tears silently stream out.

…

Once he was done explaining, he gave her a moment to find her voice, as she was almost speechless the entire time. She attempted to say something a couple times, but was choking on her words, her eyes reddened by tears. She finally strangled out “Claude… you… it’s been so long since I had hope…” and then she proceeds to hug Claude. Claude froze for a moment, then meekly returned the hug. “It’s not me you should be thanking, it’s Teach- er, Byleth the mercenary, you should be thanking. They gave us the opportunity to save each other and Fodlan, after all.” She nods, but her hug doesn’t immediately stop. She hated being seen as childish or vulnerable, so Claude decided to make sure that she got back to normal through the easiest way he knew how.

“Also, aren’t you afraid of catching cooties, being so close to me and all?” Her hug suddenly stiffens, and he feels magic start to coalesce in her.

“Claude…” Lysithea utters in a very strong and threatening tone, slowly releasing the hug and stepping away from him, starting to raise her arm. He immediately drops to his knees and starts babbling “No no please I don’t want to end up a smear like those soldiers at Grondor!” She slowly lowers her hand and regains her usual composure, and Claude internally cheered victory at getting her back to normal. It didn’t make his babbling any less genuine, though. She was no joke with her magic. 

She announced to him, with a smug look on her face “Out of the mercy in my heart and respect for the hope you’ve given me, I will let you go free this time. I’ll be at my room, come and get me when Hanneman is brought up to speed.”

“Of course, kiddo.” He then bolts out of the room before he finds out what happens next.

_ That guy, I swear… _ she thought to herself, and sat down. It was still sinking in, that she had a future to look forward to at all. It was mind-boggling, and she took a few more minutes just to let it sink in. She had a future.  _ She had a future _ . So with a beaming smile, she walked out of the dorms and to her room, ready to make the most of the full life before her, and make sure no one ever got put in position again.

Meanwhile, Claude was greeted by a shady looking Hilda, leaning against an arch. She quickly whispered “Come with me for a sec, Claude.” He mentally started screaming every known word for danger, but joined her under the arch. She then said “Alright, I’ll cut to the chase. I heard everything you and Dimitri were saying, and judging from me hearing Tall, Dark, and Gloomy shouting  **_Preposterous_ ** ! from the Black Eagle Classroom, I know you probably are telling the truth.”  _ Shit _ “So I’ve gotta ask a few questions, Claude. Don’t worry, I’ll help you out with your goals and whatever, I just need to know a couple things.” He took a moment to plaster his trademarked fake smile across his face to hide his panic, and says “Sure, what do you want to know?” She then says “What happens to me in your world? Do I die, do I get married, fall in love, what happens?” Claude quickly thinks back to the last time he saw her.  _ She was crying over a Marianne that had chosen to heal her fate wound instead of getting a healer for herself, bemoaning how she had loved her.  _ He thought back to the few weeks before that Marianne had finally been fully lifted out of her gloom by Hilda, and that the two had shacked up together. He then says “You survive, but I don’t think you should be hearing anything else. Saying more would be stifling your own fate by making you think it has to end up a certain way, yeah?” She pouts a bit but reluctantly says “I guess so…”

Claude then saw Dimitri and Dedue exit the classroom, and decided to make his escape before any more awkward questions were asked. Unfortunately, Hilda followed. Not much he could do about that.

“Hey, Dimitri, let’s talk for a sec. A snag has come up.” Dimitri turns to him and says “The same is true on my end, Claude. I-“

The pair is interrupted by a loud yawn from Lindhart as he walks by. Moments later, Edelgard and Hubert walk out and join them. They both take a look at Hilda and say nothing, before Claude juts in “She knows, she decided to overhear Dimitri and I.” Dimitri quickly doubles on to it “As for me, Felix was immediately on to my change in demeanor, so I decided to bring him in now rather than deal with him being half-informed and a thron in our plan later down the line.” Upon hearing the two of them say that, Hubert gives them both glares that could probably tear them new assholes itself if it wanted, while Edegard donned a thoughtful look before saying “At least you’re both were able to solve yours satisfactorily.”

Hubert halts his piercing gaze upon hearing that. He had been about to rip into them for daring to stray from the plan he had heard moments ago, but even though Edelgard sounded a tad disappointed, she still looked happier than she’d been in years. He’d never admit it to anyone, maybe even not Edelgard, but he’s very happy that she’s found more friends, and is able to open herself up. Hubert has no qualms admitting he wasn’t very good in that regard, or in being a traditional friend in the first place. He had been worried before this that Edelgard would become despondent if she wasn’t able to find anyone else to share or vent with. And he was certainly intrigued by this mercenary, that could so easily make her bond like this.

—- 

Said mercenary was standing with her father in front of Rhea, Seteth, Alois and the two professors, Hanneman and Manuela. Rhea asks the fated words, that she would like for Byleth to join Garreg Mach as a professor, and that Alois recommended her for the role. That’s where fate would change, this time around.

“I am honored by your request, and would be happy with lending myself to you as a tactics and combat instructor, complementing the other combat instructor, who I have heard is a very good combatant but tends to focus only on the physical prowess of those he teaches, but I don’t believe I would be successful in taking the role of a full house professor, and don’t trust myself enough with the material to think that I would be a good choice to mold the minds of Fodlans best and brightest in subjects other than combat and tactics.”

Seteth shoots Rhea a very surprised and skeptical look, before turning to Byleth with a still surprised but approving and grateful gaze.He then says “I appreciate your honest opinion on the matter, and your guidance as a combat instructor would certainly be appreciated” Byleth internally laughed, as almost nothing she had said was true anymore “but that does leave us with the problem of acquiring a third house professor.” She then speaks up, and asks “May I make my own recommendation from what I’ve gathered, since I am putting you in this position by refusing to be a full house professor?” Seteth answers “You may.”

“Jeritza seems like the type of person who would be deeply unhappy stuck in such a role, Seteth seems like he would be a stern but fair choice, but it appears that he would not be able to sacrifice enough of his time away from his duties in order to be a professor.” Everyone appeared surprised at her accuracy in her assessments. “I am not entirely aware of the full extent of the knight’s duties myself, or how often they work, but I could see Alois being a good teacher, and at the very least I predict that he will have a good effect on the Blue Lions, from what I’ve heard about them from Prince Dimitri. The fact that he ascertained from what he saw that I would be a good instructor was, if I am not mistaken, due to my tactical prowess and combative skill? He was able to make a quick determination of my skill and then made the recommendation, which seems to me evidence that he would not make a bad instructor.”

Everyone, including Jeralt, is flabbergasted for a moment, before Jeralt recovers and chimes in. “Well, he’s no slouch for determining prowess, and he certainly has the right attitude for dealing with students. And she’s right, my kid wouldn’t be good at instructing matters outside of tactics and combat. I actually would give my recommendation that Alois is a good fit for a professorship. He doesn’t have the random and untrusted factor that hiring a mercenary out of the blue as a house professor would have.” 

The other professors, Rhea and Seteth seem less flabbergasted and confused. Hanneman and Seteth are nodding in agreement to his points, Manuela seems to be a bit apprehensive but not turned off entirely by the idea, and Rhea is still a little stunned by the situation but quickly attempts to save face. She says “Well, I suppose that seems a satisfactory situation. Alois, are you willing?”

Alois, who had been openly looking at Jeralt with shock, shook himself out of his reverie and said “Yes, I will take the role of professor, Lady Rhea” Rhea then turns to address everyone, and says to Byleth “I suggest you go down to the training grounds and explain what is going on to Jeritza sometime this afternoon. Alois, come with Seteth and I and we will explain more in depth about the role to you. Everyone else is dismissed.”

Alois can hardly believe what has just happened. He? A professor? He supposed that his wife will be happy, as it is sure to be a less risky rob than being a Knight. Actually, this was perfect. His wife had been telling him for years that he should find a more calm position with the Knights, as he wasn’t exactly getting any younger. He walks over and stands in front of Jeralt for a moment before bear hugging him. He then murmurs “Thank you so much for the glowing recommendation, Captain. I will never forget this kindness.” He takes a moment to strengthen his resolve, and then says “I will not disappoint you, Captain! And thank you as well, Byleth!” He then leaves to join Rhea and Seteth inside of their side office.

Byleth then nods for Jeralt to go, and Manuela has already left, with Hanneman on his way out. Now was the time to corner Hanneman and explain everything to him. Byleth approaches him, and begins the pandering. “I recently learned of Crests, and believe there is a chance that I in fact have one, based on descriptions I’ve heard of them activating in combat and a similar sensation I have been feeling as of late. From what I have researched, I suspect that it could be the crests of Reigan or Chevalier.”

Hanneman immediately gets a gleam in his eye and exclaims “Oh! A budding Crest Enthusiast then! Not many people know about the Crest of Chevalier, seeing as it is believed to be an extinct Crest, so it is a surprise that you know what it’s actual effect is. It took me several years to find another scholar who knew what its effect was, and even he said that he only heard secondhand rumors about it…”

—-

Seteth hears this exchange as he’s closing the door to the meeting, and thinks to himself,  _ How would a twenty year old mercenary know the effect of a Crest that should be extinct? Has she met someone with it? I have got to look into this later. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what is Lorenz’s hair even called? I wasn’t able to find anything.
> 
> Also, how would you guys feel if I eventually threw in Awakening and Fates characters into the mix in supporting roles?
> 
> Also also, I have a Twitter. @Krach30228872, username Krach_Over_Heaven.  
> I don’t really do anything with it, but it’s there?


	6. Rocket Jumping... Sorta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth psychologically dismantles a couple people as a helping moment, Jeritza gets his ass kicked, and if you have any type of blond hair and are in this chapter, you are horny for Byleth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starting to taper down on the set-up chapters, we’ll get to the meat of things soon. Also, I decided fuck it I’m moving ahead with my ideas for grasping a few minor characters from Fates and Awakening. I’ll explain more at the end of Chapter Seven about how the timelines of these games intersect.

—-

_ Fuck, I hope no one else heard that. _ Byleth thought to herself as the two of them walked into Hanneman’s office, with Hanneman jabbering on and asking questions about her Crest’s effects, and her giving terse answers. He gestured to the machine in the center, and said “Now, please put your hand over the machine.” She did, and as usual, appeared the center of the Crest of Flames. He began his long winded speech “My word! A previously undiscovered-“ only for Byleth to nip it in the bud.

“It’s the Crest of Flames.”

“Wha- what did you-“ Byleth cuts him off before he could say anything else, saying “Please, save your screams of jubilation, fear, excitement, and whatever else you feel like screaming about until I’m finished explain how I know that. Trust me, this isn’t the absurd part..”

…

Hanneman’s mind was spinning as he sat motionless at his desk, diverting all of his focus into his thoughts. He never has been more shocked in his entire researching career. First, a new hire shows up, with a seemingly budding interest in Crests. Next, her Crest turns out to be undiscovered. Already a very eventful day for a scholar like himself. Then, the new hire claims it’s the Crest of Flames, and tells him the narrative of her being a time traveler, is able to tell him about Lysithea’s twin crests despite having not actually met her to help prove it, and told him that she had a basic outline for how himself, Lindhart, and Lysithea had cured her of lifespan-shortening side effects. This was truly the most magnificent day of his career already, and he hasn’t even begun to scratch the surface of what Professor Byleth knew! He would have to rectify that immediately.

Byleth was confusedly standing in front of an unmoving Hanneman, who seemed lost in his own head.  _ Have I messed something up? Did I deliver my news in the wrong way?  _ She slowly moved over to him, and was about to wave her hand in front of his eyes when he bolted upright, dashed over to a shelf, opened a drawer, and pulled out around a dozen notebooks, a few dozen quills and two ink pots. He then dashed back to his desk, opened a notebook, and quickly asked for her to start naming the different steps and theories used. Much better. Classic Hanneman. “I do have a bit more to do, so I’ll talk you through the first half while I write the second half.” While she begins to do so, Sothis appears next to her, looking incredibly mischievous and pleased with herself, but soon falling into boredom as Hanneman and Byleth spent the next dozen minutes naming theories used in the process. When she about to leave, she remembers something she forgot to mention earlier. “Also, the three lords mentioned something in their blood was acting up, and Edelgard mentioned her Crest of Flames was acting stronger, can you look into that as well?” He then stares back at her, before saying “Her… crest of… Edelgard… magnificent! I feel like I have just been scratching at the tip of Crestology, only for you to suddenly knock off a few horse’s worth of weight of it! Can you send the three up on your way down, please? And Lysithea and Lindhart as well? Oh, it’s such a joy to be working with such excellent figures who share my passion! I’m going to need more notebooks before tomorrow, probably. Of course, if anyone asks about this I’ll claim doctor patient confidence for anyone you don’t tell me to admit. And I will try my best not to let any of this loose to Tomas, so I suppose I will request a couple of chairs and tables be brought to my office. I clearly have my own copies of books… Byleth? Ah, she must have gone to get the others. Oh, how wondrous!”

—-

Byleth, having made a hasty retreat from Hanneman’s passionate ramblings, finds the three lords deep in conversation outside on the benches near the training grounds, their three retainers sitting nearby. Hilda was animatedly chatting with Dedue and Hubert, the former of which was barely responding and the latter was visibly strained from keeping himself from snapping at his new ally. 

“Ah, Professor, you must have gotten the combat instructor role, correct?” Dimitri asks. She affirms, and notices a less than pleased look pass between him and Sothis. She decides she doesn’t want to know, and says “I understand that Alois will be the house instructor for the Blue Lions. I have also been asked to fetch you three, and to grab Lysithea and Lindhart, for Professor Hanneman. I still need to speak with Jeritza, can you all do that?” Edelgard nods, then turns to Hubert and asks “Please grab Lindhart and Lysithea, and escort them to Hanneman’s office. Afterwards, make sure to keep tabs on Tomas, I don’t want him hearing anything. He should be away based on his schedule, but it never hurts to stay too cautious.” He responds “Of course, Lady Edelgard. It shall be done.” The three Lords then start to head over themselves, Dedue in tow. Hilda appears to be unconcerned for her own safety as she decides to continue speaking to Hubert, who starts walking towards the dorms near the greenhouse.. Byleth, seeing just how frayed Hubert looks, turns to Hilda and asks “Walk with me for a moment, Hilda.” Hubert shoots her an incredibly grateful look before returning to his task, as Byleth and Hilda start slowly walking to the training grounds. 

“So… Professor? What did you want from me?” Hilda inquired. Without breaking stride, Byleth replied “You know about where I’ve brought Claude, Dimitri, and Edelgard from, then?” She responded “Yeah, what about it?”

Byleth took a dead stop, stared her dead in the eyes, and said “Don’t tell  _ anyone _ about it that I don’t tell you to, otherwise we probably will have a good deal of the student body end up dead. I can’t blame you for listening in on Claude, but I can blame you for not giving your all when we train, since you know what we are trying to defeat. I’m going to work you to what I know you are actually capable of, Hilda.”

Hilda stares at her for a moment before reluctantly saying “Yeah, alright Professor, I get it. You’re trying to save us all from mole people, and you can’t afford to deal with me and ease me into taking responsibility. I… just… don’t rely on me, please. I’m not skilled enough, or strong enough, or smart enough, so please…” Her voice began to crack.

“Hilda, none of that is true. Your strength is almost as great as Edelgard and Dimitri’s, and is on par or greater than every other student here. You’re very intelligent, and have gotten almost everyone to believe what you believe about yourself: that you are a lazy, dumb noble with weak, noodle arms. You’re unusually skilled at manipulating people, and skill at commanding and battling will come in time. Your only problem is you don’t  _ believe  _ you have it in you.” Byleth gave her a quick, fleeting smile, before continuing in her stony voice “That’s what I’ll be focusing on. Your skill and confidence. The benefits of having gone through time so many, well,  _ times _ , is I know what you can be. I’ll help you get there.”

Hilda looked up at her, with startled eyes that have the beginnings of tears. “You… you really know how to get to the heart of it, huh? Fine… fine, Professor, I’ll try- No, I’ll do my best. You know, you seemed at first like a really hard gal to grasp, but I think I get you now. You’re the student’s mom!” A darkened look passed over Byleth’s face, and when she saw Hilda’s quizzical look, she said “Please don’t ever call me a mom, Hilda. I’ll let you in on a little secret about Rhea, and you’ll understand why.”

She leaned in and quickly whispered in Hilda’s ear “Lady Rhea has a mommy kink, and it’s only after I found that out by ways you can probably imagine that I found out I was her granddaughter as well as the vessel for her mother. I’ve had enough of people calling me “mom”, “mommy”, or “mother” for a lifetime.” 

Hilda look scandalized, but quickly assumed a mischievous look on her face, and soon replied “Sure thing, team mom!” Byleth groaned and rolled her eyes, saying “Don’t you dare, Hilda. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have a meeting with Jeritza.” Hilda sticks out her tongue at her before leaving in the direction of the dining hall. Byleth internally said to Sothis “I’m always so unsure how to handle you lazy people, it’s always so difficult threading the line of how much of a hardass to be. Any tips?” Sothis responds by mimicking Hilda’s stuck-out tongue before flitting off, probably to observe the Lords, leaving Byleth alone to deal with Jeritza.

—- 

Jeritza mindlessly practiced his technique on a training dummy, letting the Death Knight take control for a moment while he contemplated more important matters, since he had already done his daily share of bemoaning how few worthy combatants the monastery hosted.  _ I wonder if the sweets have been restocked. Peach Sorbet may be a divine blessing, but I require variety in my meals _ . His serious contemplation of culinary delights is interrupted by the click of unfamiliar combat boots on the trading ground floor. He turned to the noise, and found a fair-looking blue-haired mercenary, garbed in practical black clothing, a blue dagger sheath at her side, looking back at him. There was a peculiar weight to her eyes…

“Who are you?” Jeritza calls out. No one had dared to come in while he was training for a very long time, and it had been even longer since they had looked as self-assured as they did after observing him fight. “ _ Very interesting…”  _ the Death Knight spoke within him. The woman responds “My name is Byleth Eisner. I have chosen to become a joint combat professor with you. I don’t want to have to deal with being a full time professor, I’m simply seeked to improve myself and bring out my opponent's best potential before beating them. It is a pleasure watching others grow in skill, and it feeds my own.” Jeritza and the Death Knight both think “ _ Could this woman be one of ‘my people?’” _

__ Byleth sees she’s caught her fish, from the way Jeritza was looking at her. Time to reel it in. “I believe one of the best ways to get to know someone is through no-holds barred combat. Live steel is fine if you wish to use it. Would you two care to indulge me?” She faintly smirks as she sees the look of awe and horror upon Jeritza’s face. She draws her sword and as he’s drawing his own blade with a wicked look upon his face, announces “Your form implies you are more skilled with a polearm than a sword, but also have a good familiarity with the mechanics of an axe. A scythe, perhaps?” She knew she was pushing her luck, but she needed to unwind after dealing with Rhea, and Jeritza was one of the only people who could provide a real fight in the monastery. She assumes her stance and lets all of her millennia of experience come forth.

Jeritza had never experienced the sensation of being swept off his feet before, but this woman was doing just that. Her cold confidence, her stance, her assessment of his favored weapon through only a few moment’s observation, her beautiful face, those eyes that betrayed a weight far beyond any woman her age should have, that’s had somehow  _ noticed  _ the Death Knight... Here was a woman that could kill him, and a woman he would love nothing more than to spend the rest of his time with before she killed him. And she was supposedly joining him as a professor? Jeritza knew he was very much going to enjoy this year. The Death Knight almost overwhelmed him, as he too felt an attraction and morbid fascination with the woman. He resheathed his sword, then unclipped the scabbard and threw it aside, as he retrieved a crescent sickle from its hiding spot, behind and pressed up against an unused suit of armor

He then turned back to Byleth, and quickly notes “That stance of yours… it seems like it’s made for a longer blade, yes?” She replies “It is. After our match I will tell you of it.” A curious reply, but that just gave him more incentive to begin his assault. He quickly dashed forward, moving with a powerful strike to lop her head off of its very shoulders as the Death Knight’s instincts merged with his, only for her to quickly duck, use her sword to swiftly yank him off balance via hooking with his scythe, then used a quick blast of wind near her feet to rocket towards him, sending a swift kick to his knee and smacking him in the back of the head with her sword’s pommel as she moved to just behind him, sword inches away from biting into his neck.

Jeritza’s mind was whirling. Their shock had almost entirely eliminated the influence of the Death Knight, as he was simply too stunned and.. afraid? Did she just… _scare_ the Death Knight? He couldn’t exactly blame him, seeing as he himself was awed by her unorthodox and rapid response to his blazingly fast assault. Even Thunder Catherine has only barely been able to get her sword up in time to block any of it, and that was with Thunderbrand! And that move with the wind, was she some sort of step beyond a Mortal Savant? He- was interrupted by a loud clearing of Byleth’s throat, as she stated expectantly down at him, still kneeling and under the pressure of her sword. He said “...I yield. Who taught you that maneuver, with the wind?” She responded, as she lifted the sword away from his neck and he got off his knee “I’m glad you liked it, it took a half-decade to fine tune.” The look on his face when she said that caused those abyssian, discerning eyes to show a hint of mirth, and he whispered “What _are_ you, Byleth? You cannot expect me to believe you are merely a two-decade old mercenary, those deep blue eyes of yours betray more weight and experience to them than anyone I have ever met, even someone whom I heard was millennia old, the archbishop.” She gave him a small but genuine smile, and he felt butterflies, as he could feel her stare almost directly through him… and still smiles, as if he wasn’t offensive to her in the slightest. He felt more welcome to be around her than he had felt since he had last spoken with his sister... _what am I, some sort of common schoolboy? Why is this woman awakening such feelings in me?!?_ **_WHO ARE YOU?!?_** _”_

Byleth has almost seemed to notice the very thought within him, and as they bang to spar, began to tell him a story of a woman who has relived her life several times before this current one, of a woman who wanted to see her students all survive and protect them, who wanted to see the people responsible for the evils inflicted upon her charges pay with their lives for their sins, or let them truly be aware of the weight of their crimes, and let that be their punishment…

…

“If it weren’t for your divine combat skills and weight in your eyes, I would assume that you were telling me the plot of a novel. Your skill and experience speaks for itself. Now, would you humor me for one last bout before you go? If never fought against anyone who could so easily trounce me-“

“Someone who  _ Jeritza _ thinks could easily trounce him? I’ll admit, I wasn’t all that keen on most of the staff here, but with someone like you around, I think I’ll truly be able to reach my potential.” The new voice was Felix, who had quickly come in, being pursued by Sylvain. “Fe, knock it off, tell me what’s- hot damn, who’s this fine woman? No, wait, don’t tell me, you’re the mercenary Dimitri seemed all hot and bothered about! Can’t say I blame him, you’re lovely.” Byleth cut in before Felix could say his usual insults, saying “Not interested, Sylvain. Even if I was, I’d wait until you get a hold of yourself and stop thinking every woman every what’s you for your damned Crest. Also, starting today I’ll be one of your combat instructors, so I’m not keen on losing my job that fast. Got it?” Felix stands their wordlessly for a moment before slowly starting to hide a snigger, while Sylvain sputtered for a few more moments, then said “How in the fuck could you have known that?! You only got here today!” Jeritza slipped in “It is not a thing exclusive to you, her very words and gaze cut deep into my past and motivations as well. And yes, Felix, she is able to easily trounce me. I didn’t stand a chance once she made her move last time.” Byleth turned to fully address Sylvain while quickly saying to Jeritza “Go all out, I won’t hold back.” Jeritza began a complicated series of powerful strikes with his scythe, only for Byleth to gracefully dodge and deflect all of them while beginning to lecture Sylvain. “They way I surmised my opinion of you was through this. First is I already knew about Miklan, your older brother, and theorized that he had likely become a bandit leader due to being disowned by House Gautier, which I know settles for almost any child as long as they can wield the Lance of Ruin. Judging from what I’ve heard of him, he seems like the type that would have been very bitter to you about it, and called you worthless without that crest. The second is how I’ve heard you have a reputation as a heartbreaker, effortlessly picking up woman and yet always doing or saying something to make them leave you, sometimes involving a very harsh comment about how you can get the woman in touch with someone else who has a Crest. Also, your smile didn’t reach your eyes when talking to me except when mentioning Dimitri’s apparent interest in me…”

—-

Mercedes has just finished up her shopping trip, dropping her bags off into her room and continuing to walk towards the Cathedral, when she hears an unfamiliar female voice begin ripping Sylvain into shreds from the training grounds. She ordinarily wouldn’t pay this any mind, but the things she was saying were oddly specific in their ripping, saying things that even she hadn’t noticed yet about him, and her voice was not the emotional voice of one who had just had her heart crushed. It actually seemed to possess a weight of self-confidence without arrogance that very few voices possessed. So she decided to take a look inside, and…

Mercedes suddenly understood why Dimitri was so obviously enarmored with the blue-haired mercenary. Reason being, she now was too. She was effortlessly laying into Sylvain with her words while dodging the attacks of a fully focused Jeritza, and he didn’t look like he was pulling his punches, either. He was working up a large sweat and starting to tire, while Byleth appeared almost entirely unexerted, only a few beads of seat trailing down her gorgeous face. And Great Sothis, she was gorgeous! That long blue hair, that enthralling figure, those deep blue eyes… combined that with her smooth yet powerful voice, and apparently a keen intellect, judging from the way she was ruthlessly dissecting Sylvain with her words but somehow making it all constructive criticism, all put together. She was the girl of her dreams. She was  _ divi- _

She shoved those suggestive thoughts aside, as she suddenly noticed something very distinctive about Jeritza…  _ Mother of Fodlan, was that… Emile? No, it couldn’t be… could it? _ She needed to clear her head, she must have gotten confused as she was caught up in thinking about Byleth. Emile wouldn’t be here, and he wouldn’t be wearing some silly mask if he was… right?

She left to clear her head with prayer, and noticed she soon was being followed by Sylvain, who had evidently decided to cut his losses and flee Byleth shortly after she had left. Sylvain, who appeared not to have noticed that she had overheard his complete unraveling, called out “Mercedes! You look divine, as always? Are you off to pray?”

Mercedes replies “Oh, hello, Sylvain. I was just on my way to pray and clear my head. How did you guess?” “Well, because I've been watching your lovely-“

Mercedes impatiently cut him off “Oh, I get it. I heard what Byleth was saying to you, so you don’t need to try and charm me. But I do feel sorry, since I heard how it all stemmed from your Crest. It’s such a shame whenever the Goddess’s gifts are the root of such mistreatment…”

Sylvain quickly perked up after he had resigned himself to his fate of being bashed yet again, and thought to himself  _ Mercedes… have you also suffered because of your Crest? _ What he actually said was “Wait. You grew up in the Empire, didn't you?”

Mercedes, with a hint of confusion, replied “That's right. I was raised in House Bartels.” “Bartels? I thought you were born to House Martritz?”

Mercedes sighed and responded “It's a complicated story. I'm not sure that it's a very interesting one, but I'm happy to share it with you.”

Sylvain cautiously said “I don't mean to be nosy...if it's too personal. I don’t exactly like talking about my trauma either, and the Professor digging it up stung.”

“Oh, no. I don't mind. I wasn't trying to hide anything from you. House Martritz fell shortly before I was born. And I won’t talk about your background, you seem to have heard enough about it today. Also, since when was she a Professor?”

“Oh, she apparently got appointed as a second combat instructor, and it seems like a good idea judging from how bad Jeritza was getting beat. And… thanks for the sentiment. What happens after that?”

Mercedes carries on “My father passed away while my mother was still pregnant with me, so she had nowhere to go. After I was born, my mother ended up marrying the head of House Bartels. Shortly after, my mother bore a true Bartels child who bore a Crest. She and I were treated as though we were no longer useful to the family after that.” Sylvain asked “You think the Bartels were just using her to secure a Crest?” She answered “They must have been. My mother and I were removed from the family and forced to flee to a church in the Kingdom. I abandoned the Bartels name and took up our old family name again.” Sylvain seeing the frown on her face, decided to divert the conversation. “So you grew up in a church. OK, it makes more sense now why you're praying all the time.”

Mercedes slowly responded “Yes, I-oh! Praying! I forgot that I was on my way to pray! I wanted to try and clear my mind, Jeritza reminded me of someone who shouldn’t be anywhere near hear.”

Sylvain replies “Right...and I interrupted you. Well, see you around, Mercedes.” “Yes, see you!”

Sylvain thought to himself, as he went toward the library,  _ House Bartels wanted a Crest and ruined other people's lives to get one. These idiots are all the same. I’ve gotta wonder, though… did the Professor do that on purpose, because she knew that Mercedes would show up? If so, she’s even more scary than I thought. Even Seteth pales in comparison. Worst part is, she was entirely correct, and seems to genuinely care about me getting over it. She wasn’t just doing that to hurt me, she was actually trying to convince me to be better in her own, strange way. _

—-

Meanwhile, back at the training grounds, as soon as Sylvain was out the door, Byleth blasted at her feet with Wind and drop kicked Jeritza in the chest. Felix was stunned, as Byleth got up, taking a moment to catch her breath, and then said “That’s the other reason I decided to become a combat instructor: You are one of the only ones who can make me work up a sweat, and I desperately need to improve my own strength and stamina back to where it was the last time I faced those slithery bastards.” Jeritza took a confused look at Felix, still lying on the ground, before Byleth said “I could tell he knows what the story is, seeing as he didn’t comment when he could likely hear the end of my spiel to you. Anyways, back to our earlier conversation, I need for you to stay and act as you ordinarily would to Those Who Slither in the Dark up until you assist them in the Holy Mausoleum. Afterwards, I have a plan involving you and Miklan.” 

Felix, startled, asked “Wait, what does Jeritza have to do with Sylvain’s brother?” Byleth replied, a very slight menacing smile on her face, “I’m not asking for Jeritza to deal with Miklan, I’m asking for the  _ other guy _ to deal with Miklan. Miklan has great potential, both as a warrior and as a person, but he has allowed the slights of the Crest System to blind him and twist him. My plan is simply to have the guy who looks like death to convince him he needs to repent or face death at the end of his scythe, and then I swoop in and give him the chance. If that fails, we kill him. I don’t think it would be wise to let Sylvain see his brother become a Demonic Beast.” Felix slowly nodded, and said “I still don’t believe he deserves mercy, but… I don’t want to make Sylvain have to deal with that if I can avoid it. My question is, how are you going to give yourself an excuse to go out there?”

Byleth responds “I have a few people I can call in to help as instructors that are from a continent north of Sreng, I can use the excuse of coming out to greet them in order to pass by Miklan’s group. I also have a few that I can call upon south of Morfis, but they’ll take longer to get here, and aren’t relevant here. That reminds me, I have to write and send those letters.” She then quickly sheathed her sword and walked off, in the direction of the marketplace.

Jeritza raised his head, and in a more gravelly and coarse voice than usual, called out “How fortunate. I never expected to encounter someone like you…” before letting it drop again. Felix was about to ask Jeritza if he wished to spar with him, but from the way he was holding his chest, the fact that he was still breathing heavily on the floor, and the look of utter exhaustion on him, decided that was not going to be a valid choice, and instead said “You look like shit. Let me help you back to your room, or at least your feet.” Jeritza wordlessly nodded, and reached out to take Felix’s outstretched hand as he slowly got to his feet. Felix said “You should really get a healer, and it’s too late in the evening to rely on Manuela being sober enough to help us. I’ll ask Mercedes to swing by your quarters later.” As he said that, he noted how Jeritza’s hair seemed to be the same platinum blonde as Mercedes, but shrugged it off moments later as a mere coincidence. 

Jeritza muttered under his breath, so low that Felix couldn’t distinctly hear him, “No… I’m… we’re not… ready to… see her again.” Felix asked “You say something, Jeritza?”, for him to respond, just loud enough for him to hear “No… it’s nothing. However…” His voice grew much more powerful and audible. “Felix… swear to me, you will not dare to follow the paths of Byleth or myself.” His glare was so intense and haunted, that even Felix took a few moments to respond. “What do you mean, follow your paths? What am I to try and avoid? And why?” 

Jeritza coughed a moment before replying “You have the potential to surpass me, and one day even give Byleth a true challenge, if you were to dedicate yourself solely to the pursuit of strength. I think we can both see that.. But… the cost is… maddening. Don’t forsake your friends… and family, Felix, for the sake of strength. You will… suffer for it. My price for that strength was the birth of  _ him _ , and her price was millennia of training and war, watching the world pass her by as it grew, died and grew again, only to be set back and do it all over again, seven times. She may have a pure dream, and still seem… mentally sound, but I think she could very well be mad, as well. After… all, who could ever choose to try... and save one such as myself…”

At that ominous statement, he slowly started moving in the direction of his dorms, with a slight limp and a hand in his chest where Byleth kicked him. Felix stared at his retreating figure a moment more, then shook his head and went to go find Mercedes. He bet she was at the Cathedral, and thus there he went, Jeritza’s words echoing in his mind all the while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear that after the next two or three chapters the pace will start to pick up, if I were to keep doing a few chapters for an in-game day, we’d still be in White Clouds when the next Fire Emblem Game.
> 
> Next Time: Byleth writes some letters


	7. Anna International Delivery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth writes her damn letters, and Seteth gains simultaneously more respect and suspicion for the Eisners.

The bells rang for 8 at night as Byleth hurried towards the main building, and gave Hubert and Dedue nods as she passed by the two on her way into her father’s office, as both were on guard in the hallway outside of Hanneman’s room. Jeralt was busy filling out some damned paperwork, a grimace on his face, and looked up when she came in. “Hey Byleth, what brings you here to my office? Nothing but papers and your old man in here.”

Byleth replied “Ignoring how that's definitely not everything that’s in here, it just so happens that I wanted both. I need to write a couple letters, and I need to tell you exactly what is going on as I ask you to help me pay for Anna Delivery fees.” Jeralt nearly spat out the probably whiskey he was taking a swig of from his hip-flask, hurriedly and painfully swallowed, then said incredulously “You need me to help pay Anna Delivery Fees? Why in the name of Sothis do you need to send letters that far past Fodlan’s borders? Who could you know- you know what, I should wait. Kid, can you explain just what’s going on, and what your plan is?”

Byleth moved over to a shelf on Jeritza’s right, and grabbed three letters and envelopes. She then grabbed a chair in the corner, moved it across Jeralts desk, and began talking as she wrote…

—-

“Holy shit, kid. You’re telling me you’ve seen me die seven times? You’ve seen almost everyone here die at least once? Serios on a stick…” He quickly shot a suspicious glance in the direction of Rhea’s room, where they could still occasionally hear Alois’s booming voice. “Alright, so you’re trying to prep everyone here to wipe out some mole people, and destabilize the church to further your students' dreams. How does that tie in to the letters?” Jeralt asked, his hands still massaging his temples as he looked at his kid, who he now knew was mentally so old that he was practically infantile to her. That was a weird thought that he vowed to try and forget from now on. 

She responded “I happen to know some paranoid folks out beyond our immediate neighbors who have phrases that, if said to them, can prove that I’m a time traveler. The lot of them are competent enough that I want to bring in some of them in to help out. The only way these letters would get that fair fast enough for them to come in time to still be useful would be using Anna Delivery. Honestly, one of the only mysteries that are left to me is if there’s actually more than one Anna, or if it’s all the same money-minded entity beyond my comprehension. I’m betting there’s a whole council, Sothis is betting on eldritch being beyond space and time… but that’s beside the point. She travels fucking  _ fast _ , I need that to help save these kids, etc.”

“Byleth… sure. Of course I will. You’re my kid, and this is the most happy I’ve seen you, ever. It’s obviously important to you, and anyone mighty enough to take me on in a fight, you’ll need all the help you can get dealing with them.” He noticed her very slight wince, and says “Please don’t tell me I get shanked in the back like a bitch.” She winced again, and said “In your defense, these mole people can shapeshift. I’ll tell you if the girl who… who kills you shows up, but I don’t intend on letting fate get that far.” Her voice wavered slightly as she looked down and away from him, for the first time since Jeralt had known her. “Come here kid.” Byleth startledly look up, and sees her father standing up, outstretched and ready to give her a hug. She takes a moment, and Jeralt said “Dint just stare at me like that, come on in. My arms are getting tired.” She rushed up and embraced him, and he hugged her tightly. 

“Kid, you’ve had to endure so much, and I left you too early. I… I won’t ever leave you behind again. You’ve got my back to the end, even if I can’t understand what’s going on.” Unbeknownst to them, the three lords and their retainers had left the hallway, and Seteth, seeing his chance, decided to listen at the door, moving more silently than he had in a few centuries. “Daughter, I’m not going to let you do this by yourself anymore. You ever need my help with anything, like a distraction, some advice, some money from when you’ve exhausted too much in your students, since you seem to be dead set in making doomsday prepper invincible warriors out of all of them.” Seteth heard a small laugh out of Byleth, which seemed to be muffled by something. He suspected a hug, and his opinion of Jeralt improved dramatically, as he too seemed to care immensely for his daughter. Still, he needed to find out how Byleth knew about the Crest of Chevalier, and what exactly her actual Crest was. “You know, these last few days have been the most expressive I’ve seen you in forever. I won’t begrudge you if you choose to spend the rest of your life here. Anyways, you’d better get on your way, sounds like you want to get that done as quickly as possible. I’ll still be here later.” Seteth heard quick footsteps approaching , and quickly assumed the position of hand stretched in a knocking position. As the door began to open, he began to make the knocking motion with a long blink, and assumed a startled look when his fist didn’t connect with the door.

“Oh. Am I interrupting something?” he quickly asked. Byleth responded with a soul-piercing look, and seemed satisfied with what she found. “No, I was on my way out, but that reminds me. I noticed my room wasn’t stocked with any ink, quills or paper, and seeing as I have yet to receive my first dose of monthly income, I was wondering if I could ask for some to be sent to my room. I want to create personalized training schedules and have some paper to create my own main schedule of sorts. I found the schedule Jeritza had been using to be less than ideal for what I wish to impart upon the students here.” Seteth took a moment before responding “Of course, I’ll see to it as soon as I am done here.” She nodded and walked off. Again, Seteth found his respect for the mysterious Eisners growing. She seems to be taking her job and role incredibly seriously, and wasn’t wasting very much of her day on anything frivolous. Perhaps she would have made a good House Instructor after all. Still, he couldn’t let that get in the way of his duty to learn their secrets, as he didn’t know how much it could have an impact on his own daughter. 

He told Jeralt “The reason I came in here was to inform you that you will be having a meeting with the upper ranking knights after the mock battle. I-“ they heard a rumbling sound from the infirmary, and Seteth and Jeralt both rolled their eyes, before Seteth concluded “- will continue this later, once I have dealt with my likely drunken subordinate.” He then stormed off into the infirmary, and Jeralt could hear him lecturing her. He turned to his remaining paperwork and wished he wasn’t obligated to his daughter to not get as shitfaced as Manuela sounded.

—-

Byleth, letters and gold in hand, came down to the marketplace, saying a warm greeting of her own to the Gatekeeper. He was the only person in the monastery Byleth had never witnessed the death of, ever. She had never even seen if he definitively died of old age. The man was blessed by several gods, probably. The world would be blessed to have a man like him watching over for eternity.

She went over to the gates at the end of the colorful marketplace, and remembered she still needed to eat dinner, as she smelled all of the foods being sold from the side pocket of the main marketway. She wondered if Flayn would still give her that “glorious quest” to catch her a fish tomorrow. Shamir was tailing her, but she wouldn’t understand or be able to do anything about the letters, so she wasn’t an issue. She stood in front of the enigmatic Anna, and said “I have three letters I would like to have delivered via Anna Delivery Services.” Anna responds “I can’t say I have many people in Fodlan asking for that, but hey, if you can pay its all the same to me.” Byleth nods, handing her the letters and a large sack of gold. 

“One is to a man in Plegia, near the castle, named Henry, another is to a man named Gunter, who I know is currently residing inside of the Port Town of Dia. The third is to go to Odin Dark, who is currently located in Castle Krakenburg.” Anna looks slightly confused, and asks “Hey, how does a gal like you know those people anyways?” Byleth gives her a stern look, and Anna says “Fine, fine… I’ll get these delivered within the weekend. Don’t ask how unless you intend to tell me how you know about places like Plegia and Nohr, seeing as Fodlan seems to actively discourage foreigners. Is that all?”

Byleth nods, then quickly doubles back into the empty main hall. She knew that Shamir was still tailing her, but she didn’t want to deal with her while she ate, so as she turned right into the dining hall from there, she flipped off Shamir. Byleth internally smiled at the amount of frustration that would cause, since Shamir took so much pride in her skill, and had not made a mistake while she tailed her. The dining hall is empty save Bernadetta, who is eating some cake in the corner while she writes, and Marianne, who is sitting across from her and reading, occasionally taking a bite out of her sweet buns. Byleth decides to get her own slice along with her meal of grilled herring, before proceeding to walk up to the table the pair was at, before slowly saying “Bernadetta? Marianne? Would it be alright if I sat next to you two while I eat?” 

Bernadetta quickly looked up, and said “W-who are you? What do you want with Bernie?!?” Marianne just turns her head and looks at her, while slowly extending her hand over the table to reach at Bernadetta’s while Byleth slowly said “I was hired today to be a combat instructor, to help balance out Professor Jeritza. I was the mercenary who saved Edelgard, and helped the three heirs defeat the bandits chasing them.” Bernadetta visibly tensed at the mention of her being a combat instructor, but Byleth’s slow tone combined with Marainne’s calm helped keep her from freaking out. “I won’t bother you with conversation if you don’t want it, I just enjoy eating dinner alongside people. It’s what I’m used to.”

“T-this isn’t some kind of trap, right?” Byleth slowly shook her head, and Bernadetta quickly said “W-well, sure Professor. You can sit with the two of us. OH, t-that is, if it’s alright with you, Marianne?” Marianne answered “She is welcome to sit with us.” So Professor took her seat, and ate her grilled herring and cake in quiet contemplation, and thought to herself,  _ It’s odd to see Bernadetta being fine so soon, or for Marianne to hang out with anyone besides Hilda this early. Have my changes had such an impact so soon? How wonderful.  _ She had a small smile on her face as she ate her fish. 

—-

Before this, as Seteth had wrapped up his lecture with Manuela and seemingly stormed off, he was having a conversation with Shamir. “Shamir, you’re probably the most perceptive and stealthy knight we currently have in our employ. I would like you to tail our newest hire, the new combat instructor, Byleth, and report to me on their doings. They had impossible knowledge of a Crest that shouldn’t even exist anymore that Hanneman only barely knew of, and I want to find out why.” Shamir responded “Sounds interesting. And suspicious. If we are doing this, I think you should know that on my way out of the Knights quarters, I saw a very battered Jeritza, with a look on his face I’ve never seen before, half stumble into his room. I also saw Mercedes and Felix heading in the same direction afterwards. It seems your new hire is quite the combatant.”

Seteth replied “Indeed, I just encountered her, and she seemed to have been only a little winded. For her to so soundly defeat Jeritza is an almost sure sign that she must not entirely be who she claims to be, as I am confident the man could beat even Jeralt or Catherine in a fight. Well, I’ll leave you to it then. Good luck, Shamir.”

—-

This was how Shamir found herself with a hooded cloak covering herself in the middle of the end of the fourth fucking moon, listening to Byleth describe four letters being sent to people she had never heard of in places she had also never heard of to Anna. She had briefly heard of a Nohrian trader stopping by in a village in Dagda, which was a huge event because of how rare any of them coming so far west, but Plegia? Where the fuck was Plegia? She was deeply confused, and it only exponentiated when Anna said that they’d be delivered by the weekend. There’s no way any conventional transportation would be able to reach Nohr in less than four months, even if they were booking it as fast as possible. And Fodlan being as isolationist as it was, there wasn’t any real way they’d be able to gather information on the nations without a good chunk of a year passing by. 

Shamir was so lost in thoughts all alone that it took her a moment to notice that both Byleth and Anna had left. She spied Byleth making her way into the empty main hall, and decided to stealthily follow her. As she turned left into the dining hall, she, without turning in her direction at any point, extended her hand in Shamir's direction, then turned it into flipping her off before quickly slipping through the door.  _ She… how did… what the fuck? How did she notice me? I know damn well I didn’t mess up, so how the fuck did she notice me? She’d better know she just made it personal. _

_ —- _

Shamir decided to camp out near Byleth’s quarters, hidden on the roof of the Black Eagle’s classroom building, using very slight footholds that were in the pillar between the Blue Lions and Golden Deer entrances to get up to the roof. She was just low enough that she wouldn’t be seen unless Byleth chose to actively search the top of the roof while she was standing in front of her door. She waited about a half hour, and heard nothing but the occasional gaggle of students pass by. That is, until she heard a self-assured female voice behind her say “Shamir, who ordered you to stalk me?”

Shamir bolted upright in surprise and pulled a dagger out, quickly jabbing it in the mystery woman’s direction. The woman, who turned out to be Byleth, quickly grabbed her hand and continued on, as Shamir stopped her assault upon recognizing her “I doubt its Rhea, she displays far too much fondness and trust in me for some reason, Hanneman and Manuela don’t have the authority to ask and wouldn’t be inclined to, Catherine isn’t back yet, and my father wouldn’t, so… I’m going to guess Seteth overheard me mention the Crest of Chevalier, and decided to have me tailed?” Shamir didn’t move or say anything, so Byleth merely said “If I’m correct, you can tell him to ask me in the morning before my lesson. I have a meeting to attend and a plan to schedule, so I don’t have time to satisfy his curiosity tonight. And, Shamir?” Shamir quietly said “...What?” as her mind was whirling with fear.

Byleth affixed her with an almost predatory gaze, and answered “Don’t bother trying something this stupid again. If I had wanted to lose you, I would.” At this, Byleth walked off the side of the roof, using a wind spell to slow her fall enough to land on her feet. She walked into her room and left Shamir feeling terrified. She believed Byleth was telling the truth the entire time, and it scared her. She quickly descended the pillar and ran to inform Seteth of what happened.

Meanwhile, Byleth was preparing for a date with the Savage Mockingbird.

—-

As Felix and Mercedes cautiously entered Jeritza’s room, they noticed that he was lying exhausted in his bed, his mask halfway dislodged. He seemed asleep. Several empty bowls of Peach Sorbet littered his deskspace, and his waste bin under his desk had about as much candy wrapping as actual paper inside. Several weapons dotted his walls. Mercedes moved towards him, and began healing him, a puzzled but slowly more happy voice on her face, Felix noted, as he began inspecting the different weapons on his wall. They were all of good quality, but one in particular stood out, which was the scythe he had used when fighting Byleth. It seemed alien in smithing style…

He was interrupted as Jeritza’s mask rattled on the floor, and Mercedes softly said “Oh, Emile!” before hugging Jeritza as she still healed him, who tensed up.  _ What the fuck? Were they actually related? _ “Mercedes… Emile is dead… he died when he killed all of House Bartels. Now there is only Jeritza and… the Death Knight.” Mercedes shook her head, and responded “It doesn't matter to me how you've changed. You will always be my baby brother. You are precious to both me and to Mother.”

Jeritza softly said “Mother is well, I assume…”

Felix took this moment to make his escape, as he got the sense that he was not needed or wanted any longer. He hung around the doorway and listened.  _ Was this why Jeritza was being so ominous to me? He was ashamed of pushing away his family? _

“She is very well! You should send her a letter. She'd be so thrilled.”

Jeritza responded “I suppose…”

Mercedes continued on. “Mother has always borne a deep regret over what happened. We should have brought you with us... We never intended to leave you with House Bartels.”

Jeritza, with more vitality now that Mercedes healing had mostly run its course, replied “Perhaps not. But it was wise of Mother to have only taken you. As the heir, if she had taken me, Father would have searched relentlessly for us all. And... had he found us... I feel certain he'd have killed you both.”

“Yes... That's what Mother said, too. He'd have done exactly that. You know, I've heard about what happened... About killing the family of House Bartels.”

Jeritza asked, with an almost desperate tone “And? Are you afraid of me? Or... do you despise me?”

Mercedes shook her head, and said “Neither of those. That isn't why I brought this up. I understand your reasons, but it's a terrible thing to take a life. You understood that even then. I've been waiting a very long time to ask you. Why did you do it? Why did you kill your father?”

Jeritza flatly answered “Because I wanted to.”

Mercedes stated, with a hint of frustration “I know you're avoiding my question. I can hear it in your voice. I won't ask any further if you don't want to tell me why. But... just let me know if you ever feel ready to talk about it.”

“Understood. The time may eventually come”.

Mercedes then said “Until then, I'll wait patiently. I noticed you still have your sweet tooth! I’ll bake one of Mother’s signature sweets, if you like. I know the recipe to heart.”

Jeritza softly answered “Yes… I think I’d like that…”

“So. What do you think of the new Professor.?” Mercedes coyly asked.

Jeritza responded with a voice Felix could only describe as dripping with admiration and… _ is that desire?  _ “She’s… breathtaking. I have never known one to possess such effortless skill before, she was able to scare even the Death Knight away with her power. Her form, her shape, those eyes, deep as an abyss, that betray far more skill and knowledge than any mortal should have… I think I have found someone truly special. Or more accurately, I have been singled out by someone truly special. Why? What feelings do you have on the matter, sister?”

Mercedes was evidently not entirely prepared for her brother’s sudden display of interest, and stammered out “I-I think much the same of her, actually. She’s practically divine. It was only through trying to clear my head for a moment after watching her dodge you that I first noticed that you bore a resemblance to Emile. I also think she may have decimated Sylvain when she did in order to make us both recognize our similar distaste for Crests, and to get him to get his head out of his noble, crested ass.” Felix struggled to suppress a laugh, and nearly missed what she said next “So… we’re both crushing on her, huh?”

Jeritza disbelievingly responded “It would indeed appear that is so.”

“...”

“...”

“Dibs.”

“Mercedes, you wouldn’t dare-“

Felix decided it was time to go to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m going to keep the characters incoming relatively sparse, and try not to flood my story with it. Next time on Fodlan Ball Z: The Rats


	8. Artillery that’ll rock your socks off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth meets with the Savage Mockingbird, Seteth asks some questions that leave him more confused, and Byleth teaches.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let the lesson begin

—-

Hanneman looked up from his machine, shock clearly displayed across his face. Lysithea and Lindhart stood at either side of him, furiously writing into their notebooks and giving the Three Lords quick and amazed glances. Lysithea had gone even more pale than usual. Hanneman attempted to speak, but ultimately had trouble getting the words out.

Dimitri butted in, the suspense evident across his face. “Hanneman, what does your machine say? What has happened?” Hanneman finally got control of himself and said “Quick, check outside the door!” Edelgard replied “Hubert and Dedue are both standing guard in the hallway, no one will be able to listen in. Hanneman, if you can’t tell me, I must ask Lysithea. What. Has. Happened?”

Lysithea opened her mouth, but Hanneman cut her off, and said “No, child, I will tell them. Edelgard, Claude, Dimitri. Any minor crests you have have become Major Crest, and Dimitri and Claude now possess the minor Crest of Flames. Furthermore, you  _ all _ appear to be stable with them.” Claude quickly asked “ _ All _ appear to be- does that mean that Edelgard-“ Hanneman and Lysithea both nod, while Lindhart frantically drops his notebook and rushes to grab a new one, immediately continuing to write. 

“I- I’m. I’m going to survive. I have time. I have a full life stretched out before me.  _ I have time to see my dreams come to fruition. _ ” Edelgard softly smiled and laughed, before quickly rushing over to Lysithea and hugging her tight. Everyone could hear Lysithea’s slightly murmured protests quickly die out, as Edelgard softly repeated, the beginnings of joyful tears in her eyes “We’ll save you too. We can have our full lives. We have time. You have time. I have  _ time. _ ” She felt a faint presence on her shoulder, and whirled her head around to see Sothis, hand on her shoulder, happily smiling at her. She then took the two in a hug. Claude and Dimitri both looked faintly startled before smiling at the scene.

Lindhart then asked “Did I miss something? Is there a ghost that you three can see?” The lack of an immediate reply to the contrary meant Lyisthea immediately stiffened and started slowly shifting away, so Edelgard released her. Sothis launched into a tirade about how she was  _ not _ a ghost, but a spirit, a disembodied consciousness living on in Byleth’s heart. In the heat of the moment, she seems to have forgotten that she couldn’t actually  _ talk _ to Lindhart, and upon realizing this simple fact somewhat deflatedly asked Dimitri and a very amused Claude to explain.

Dimitri took the lead and said “Sothis just launched into a very strongly worded argument about how she’s not a ghost, but instead a disembodied consciousness housed in Byleth’s heart.” Lindhart and Lysithea both did a double take, and Lindhart asked “As in… the Goddess Sothis?” while Lysithea softly asked “So she’s not a ghost?”

Claude carried on, and said “Much though I would like to say otherwise to terrorize Lysithea, Sothis is in fact the actual Goddess, not a ghost, and is here because her heart was implanted into Byleth when she was born, and she is able to gather new memories and basically acted as the voice in Byleth’s head for awhile. Whether that makes Byleth a zombie because she lacks a heartbeat is still up to ju- Ow!” Sothis has just angrily flicked him on the head, and said “Byleth isn’t a zombie! She just doesn’t have a heart that works right, so my crest stone keeps her blood circulating!” Claude relayed that to the others, and they began immediately writing furiously again. He began to relay exactly what the crest stones and relics were, and just about everyone hearing it for the first time felt like they were going to be sick. This did not stop their writing.

...

Lindhart brought up an unorthodox question upon Sothis’s conclusion. “Once this war is over, could we theoretically take the crest stones out of relics and ask Rhea if she can create vessels for them, or have them implanted in existing users so we can speak to the other dead?” Upon Edlegard and Lysithea’s glares, and Claude saying “Glare.” for Sothis’s sake, he added “That is, if it is possible to do so much  _ humanely _ . I’m not suggesting we pull a Rhea and try and eliminate Byleth’s consciousness, I mean can we make more Sothis’? Sothi? Amnesiac dragon people?” Claude shook his head and said “She says it can’t be done, as they weren’t powerful enough to be able to re-manifest.” Lindhart nodded and left it there. Hanneman said “I have so many more questions I would like to ask Sothis, but I won’t take any more time out of your day. Goodbye, you three. I leave you to your own devices.”

The three walked off, their retainers going with them. Hanneman distinctively heard Edelgard ask Hubert for some white hair dye “Just in case.” for him to respond “Would it not be more convenient and practical for you to get it in your former natural color, then?” Diverting his attention back towards the other two, he began to shake with excitement. “After we solve your lifespan problems, which I theorize should take a month at most, we have so many avenues to research from! We could-“ Hanneman suddenly noticed Lindhart looking out the door at Seteth, who was approaching the opposite diagonal door, and giving a slash across his throat motion “-Research the effects of crests on personality traits, as I am keen to know if such phenomena such as the famed Bladdyid strength also happen in mental quantities as well…” His eyes went wide.  _ Oh blazes. Dimitri’s Crest _ . Hanneman then pulled out a notebook, and wrote on a page with the words  _ Is Dimitri’s Crest going to increase his strength even more? _ with a very worried look upon his face. Lindhart and Lysithea both paled slightly, and looked in the direction that Dimitri had gone, before exchanging worried glances.

—-

Byleth had finally planned everything needed to enter the Abyss. The last few times, she had purposely made sure Yuri and the Wolves would stay unknown to the Lords, and she had taken down Aelfric behind the scenes after conspiring with Yuri. This time, she would be taking a slightly… different approach.

As she reaches the spot where she, the Lords, and their other classmates had been ambushed all those lifetimes ago, when she first met the dashing rogue and his companions, she called out “I know you guys are there, I’ve come to make a deal with your leader, Yuri.” For a moment, there was nothing. Then she heard it: the telltale crack of Balthus’s knuckles. Was she as inexperienced as she was the first time through she would never have noticed it, but now it stood out like a sore thumb. She decided to call out “Are those the King of Grappling’s knuckles I hear? I didn’t come for a fight, but I’m not exactly going to back down if you want one. Hell, I’ll ditch the sword and we can go full fist to fist.”

She heard Balthus whine over to Yuri “Ok, she knows who we are, can I go ahead and fight her now?” Yuri sighed, and said “I don’t like how well informed this stranger is, and I want to see if their bark has any bite.” He then raised his voice, and called out “You whip Balthus’s ass, we’ll talk” Balthus let out a jubilant “Hell yeah!” and ran out from his hiding spot to greet her. She smiled, and unclipped her sheathe, setting it aside. “So, Balthus, you want to make a little wager with me?” He responded “Sure thing, stranger, I’m always down for a little betting, what do you want out of it?” “If I win, you come topside and talk to Hilda, she’s attending school and I happen to know she and Holst have still been looking around for you. You won’t win, but if you do I’ll contribute 10% of my income for the next five years to help you pay off your outstanding debts.”

Balthus gave out a startled laugh, and answered with a smile “No one ever beats the Almighty King of Grappling in a fistfight, so sure, I’ll take your wager. Geez, I didn’t think Hilda of all people would still be worried about a guy like me. Anyways, you’d better be ready, ‘cause I’m coming to beat you down!” He charged at her, and attempted to go for a downwards haymaker. What he didn’t expect was that she would kick at his shoulder joint before jumping up and immediately start choking him out with her legs, chopping with her arms to fend off Balthus's own with well-timed strikes. Balthus attempted to back up and slam into a wall, but she quickly moved out of the way and used his face as a springboard, propelling the back of his head into the wall with a nasty  _ thunk,  _ and a  _ crack  _ from the old wall slightly cracking from the blow. He staggered back off the wall and sent a Nosferatu her way, closing the distance as she dodged. She ducked under the swing of his arm, then used wind to gain a sudden burst of momentum to land a fierce palm strike at his chin, knocking him up in the air and off the ground for a moment, and he sprawled to the ground, before getting back up. “Damn, you’re actually pretty good. Try this on for size!”

He rushed forward, flying at Byleth with the intent to tackled and choke out. She decided to jump over his head, then used wind to reverse her momentum and drove him face first into the ground, stunning him and likely concussing him. She rolled to avoid any damage herself, then started walking towards Yuri. She could hear Constance gasp as Balthus didn’t immediately get up, and instead just weakly groaned. Hapi quietly said “Damn. She’s good.” Constance replied “Indeed, she showed a glorious amount of skill.”

Yuri walked out from his hiding spot, and said “So, capable stranger, what did you want to discuss?” 

Byleth replied “It’s good to see you again, Yuri. It would be best for both of us if we discussed this somewhere very private. Afterwards, I’ll heal Balthus and bring him up topside to meet with Hilda.” 

Yuri looked at her quizzically and asked “Where did I meet you before? You don’t seem like someone easily forgotten.” 

Byleth responded, with a bit more force in her voice “We’ll discuss that in private. No offense, Von Nuvelle, but the only person who has less volume control than you would probably be Caspar Von Bergaliz, unless we kept you outside all day. And this is a life-or-death secret, so don’t protest.” As Constance sputtered in protest, Byleth started walking towards the main city of Abyss, Yuri a step behind. He called back “You two watch over Balthus until we get back, okay?” Constance sighed in defeat and Hapi caught herself from doing the same.

Byleth stated “The Library should suffice, there’s no one in it at this time of night.” Yuri acted more and more confused, but held his tongue as they passed by Abysskeeper and turned into the Library, and circled to the bake of it.

Being safe in terms of being overheard, Yuri turned towards Byleth, and asked “Is this the time things change, Byleth? Have you finished your setup? Your schemes, your plans, your journeys to other lands, all in the name of your precious children?” Byleth slowly smiled, and said “Yes, Yuri, it’s finally the right time. I’ve brought Edelgard, Dimitri and Claude back, and they now know the true price of war and the similarities of their goals. It’s time to finally start saving Aelfric instead of killing him, to save my father instead of letting him die for the sake of preserving the old timeline. I even gave the three stable Crests of Flames, which has saved them the trouble of researching Edelgard’s cure, Though I will admit I did not anticipate their own Crest’s becoming Major Crests.” Yuri cocked up his eyebrow at that, but said nothing. “Lysithea should be able to be cured within a few months. Jeritza is now entranced by my skill, and I’ve sent the letters needed to enlist our foreign friends’ help to get my students up to speed faster. I think it best if they stay in here, if that's alright.” Yuri nodded, knowing the upper monastery wouldn’t take too kindly to foreigners. “We’ll finally be able to make that perfect ending, Azuri.”

They both smiled for a moment, then Yuri asked “Will the Wolves be joining the rest of your students up top? I can’t help but notice that you’ve made Balthus go up and meet Hilda this time around. A good sign of things to come?” Byleth nodded, and said “I want to keep you moving behind the scenes for a few more months, I still have things I need to do before I let them survive… wait. I just thought of something. If their crests are Major now…” They both turned to each other, and Byleth said, as they both winced in realization “Shit. Dimitri’s not going to have fun with this.” 

—-

At this moment, Dimitri accidentally ripped his door off, and he suddenly came to a realization, as his Crest blazed in the air for a moment. It was not a fun realization. He then set it back into place, and went to go knock on Dedue’s door to abashedly ask him to help him repair it. His knock left a dent on the door, and Dimitri winced. It looked like the next couple weeks would be spent regaining control of his strength.

_ Sothis, you Dastard. _

The girl in question appeared next to him, innocently whistling. “Sothis, did you do this on purpose?” She answered “I… ahh… I didn’t know it would be this bad. I’m sorry, Dimitri.” She gave him a teary-eyes apologetic look.

Dimitri sighed, shaking his head, as Dedue answered the door, giving an eyebrow that the dent in it on his way out.

—-

“I am not looking forward to anyone having to deal with that. So what’s your plan? You going to just drag up Balthus to meet with Hilda? Will she be extremely suspicious or is she in on it?”

Byleth responded “She decided to eavesdrop in on Claude when he was explaining the situation to Lysithea. That doesn’t mean she won’t be suspicious, but should help. Turns out Felix spotted the difference in Dimitri immediately, so Dimitri decided to just bring him in on it instead of dealing with Felix blindly digging into us. Jeritza and Jeralt know.”

Yuri quickly noticed something was amiss, and asked “Did something come up?” She responded with a sigh “Nothing much gets past you, Yuri. Yeah, I accidentally mentioned the Crest of Chevalier before entering Hanneman’s office, and it would seem like Seteth overheard. Shamir was tailing me when I delivered the letters. I decided to outsneak her, and so the other reason I’m bringing Balthus out into the light is to give an excuse as to why I knew anyone with the Crest of Chevalier. I don’t want to deal with Seteth on his terms. Not yet.”

Yuri shook his head, and said “Never thought I’d be the one advocating for trusting more people, friend, but it would definitely be easier to try and bring Seteth in on the plan.” Byleth quickly responded “No, we can’t risk it. Not yet, anyways. Rhea hasn’t displayed enough of her creepy behavior towards me yet to warrant what I say, and I fear such a strong reaction will poison him against me.” To cut off further argument, she followed up “Well, I’ll be back here in two days so we can get that chalice. Have a good night, Yuri.”

She then walked off before Yuri could retort, giving a brief farewell to Abysskeeper.  _ Four lifetimes ago, after the war left the Abyss in ruins, I pledged that I would help her reach her peaceful dream. I think I’ve gone a bit strange in the head after so long. Deaths of my folk that happened before are not really affecting me as much. I wonder just how much she’s gone strange, with twice as many lifetimes that are millennia upon millennia longer. _ He sighed, got up, and prepared to deal with Aelfric again.  _ As long as she keeps working towards that dream, I’ll stay by her side. Too late to back out now, anyways. _

—-

Getting Rhea to agree to allow the three Ashen Wolves to join in on her lessons wasn’t too hard, as Rhea seemed more than happy to allow this little discrepancy, and accepted her reasoning that Yuri needed to say behind and govern Abyss, at least for now, giving Byleth creepily fond gazes all the while, and Seteth’s baffled looks towards Rhea throughout were good signs. After the meeting concluded, Seteth asked Byleth to speak with him in his office for a moment. She entered first, with Seteth closing the door behind them.

“You told Shamir that if I wanted answers, I was welcome to just ask you, correct?” Byleth answered “Of course. If I can tell you I will. You are effectively my boss, after all. I don’t see the need for all of your cloak-and-dagger stuff that you have dallied in. It is unbecoming of you.” Seteth shakes his head a moment, thinking to himself,  _ does this woman seriously just not see the value in discretion, or does she actually think that she doesn’t need to hide this information from me in particular? _ He then began his investigation into the enigmatic new teacher. 

“Knowing that about you now, it does seem unnecessary in hindsight. However, I do not think my decision was wrong, merely uninformed. I will endeavor to be more candid with you from now on.” She responded “As will I, Seteth.”

Seteth continued on. “First, I would like to know just how much you know about yourself. I am certain you are the child of Jeralt, but how old are you?”

“I am under the impression I am twenty.”

Seteth mentally sighed at the vagueness of the answer, before continuing on. “How long have you been fighting as a mercenary?”

She said, with an entirely straight face “My first kill was ten years ago, though it would be another year before I officially started fighting for them.”

Seteth said, with a hint of disbelief “That would mean you have been fighting since you were 11. That seems wrong to me, but it could very well have been the truth.”

Byleth responded, stone cold as ever (but Seteth imagined cheekily, as he thought her eyes had a slight mirth to them) “If Fargheus is anything to judge by, I wasn’t overly early to my first kill.” 

Seteth shook his head in exasperation, and stated “I don’t know how they have the strength to send their kids to do that so young. Nor your father, for that matter. In any case, I have my third to last question. How did you know about the Crest of Chevalier?”

Byleth flatly replies “I had the pleasure of watching Balthus activate it at one point, I happened to witness him duking it out in an alley with someone years ago. I wasn’t able to identify it until much more recently, but I saw its effect on Balthus, which is why I compared it to my own, which Hanneman and I have not been able to identify as of yet.”

Seteth nodded to her, thinking to himself  _ It’s not out of the realm of possibility, I suppose. And if her Crest is like that, could it be…  _ **_Mother’s_ ** _?  _ “I shall believe you for now. My penultimate question is: Why were you sending letters to foreign lands such as Nohr, or Plegia?”

She took a moment before responding “Seeing as how I will now be instructing students on weapon areas far outside of my expertise, I thought it would be helpful to send for specialists not predisposed towards any of the three nations. I don’t know why Rhea was so eager to put a relative nobody such as myself as a full house professor, and she didn’t seem to be the type to handle a full refusal for an answer well, so I went with something I had a reasonable chance at succeeding yet.” She seemed to debate with herself a moment before following that with “I may have a hypothesis as to why, Rhea may have been or still is involved with whatever this mystery Crest of mine is. I can’t place any other reason that she would have such blind trust in my abilities.”

Seteth nodded thoughtfully before saying “That answers my last question as well. I owe you my apologies for being so distrustful towards-“ Byleth cut him off. “No, you have no need to apologize. A random mercenary shows up and is suddenly granted a position in your staff, in the same area in which your little... sister or daughter, I can’t tell yet.” He affirms the former choice “In which your little sister currently resides, you have every right to be distrustful towards her. Though I do appreciate the gesture. I will try and find out if there is some special reason for my employment, can you do the same?” Seteth quickly recovered, and said “Of course, Byleth. It is my duty to do so.”  _ It is my duty to protect my daughter and try to keep my sister from going too far, and I fear I have failed in doing the latter _ . He extended his hand to shake. 

“Best of luck to you, Instructor.” She responded “The same with you, Seteth.” As he shook her hand, for a moment he thought he sensed the aura of his mother, but the feeling vanished before he could register it.  _ Rhea, please don’t tell me you did something with our mother’s heart. Or please do if you did, don’t lie to me. _ He got up, tilted his head in Byleth’s direction, and left to go find the Archbishop.

—-

Byleth walked down to the training room, and heard the murmurs of most of the students milling about and waiting for the lesson to begin. She decided to scale the back walls to begin a quick lesson about surprise, when she heard a quick groan of frustration from the back walls. She hurriedly moved behind it to find-

?

  
  


Flayn, attempting to stack several boxes on top of each other in order to see into the training room. When she saw Byleth standing there, she quickly turned around and got herself between the boxes and the bemused instructor.

“A-ah, Instructor Byleth! I was merely attempting to… unstack these boxes I found suspiciously behind here! Yes, that’s exactly what I was doing!” Byleth simply gave her a flat stare, before saying “You are welcome to attend my lessons, you know. I am certain your… brother or father?” Flayn quickly said “He is my dear and overprotective brother, though I suppose it does seem he acts much as a father, or better yet, a mother would.” 

“Quite. Anyways, I won’t stop you from attending, though for fear of your brother running me through with a lance I must ask you stay out of practical demonstrations for now. And… Flayn?”

“Yes?” Flayn answered, a beaming smile on her face.

“Help me return these boxes to wherever you got them from after class, but leave them head for now and tell no one I was here or about them, except Jeritza, who I want you to tell to tell the class that their first task is to find me, before I hit all of them with these pebbles I have in my hand. I have a lesson I want to try...”

—-

Jeritza was starting to get impatient. There was only a minute left before class and Byleth had not yet arrived. He was glaring towards the doors outside, and thus was startled when Flayn of all people entered. She quickly motioned for Jeritza to come and follow her for a moment, and he obliged. After they were out of earshot of the class, Jeritza bent down and asked in a menacing but low voice “Does this concern why my colleague has yet to arrive?” 

Flayn shakily answered in a whisper “Y-yes, Sir Jeritza. She wanted me to tell you that she is, in truth, hiding on the roof, and to inform the class that their first goal is to find her before she tags them all with thrown pebbles. That is all.” Jeritza let out a sigh before stating “Very well.”

They both walked into the classroom again, and Jeritza called the class to attention with a roar of “ **SILENCE!** ” The whole class came to a dead stop, and so Jeritza said dramatically “Your first test as a class is to find my fellow instructor, who is hiding, before she strikes you all-“ A pebble thudded against his mask “... with pebbles.” 

A few members of the class let out small amounts of laughter, before it was silenced beneath his gaze. He stood there a moment, before Caspar let out a laugh followed by a soft “Ow!” as a pebble struck him in the ear. Byleth’s stern voice let out into the training room, unable to be pinpointed to any one direction “Caspar is out. Take a seat until the lesson is over, as you would be dead if this were real combat.” Suddenly, the class burst into motion, with Dimitri calling out “Eyes in the sky, everyone! We must pinpoint- OW!” A pebble had just struck him in the eye. Dedue called out “I will avenge you, your high- It appears I’ve been hit.” A pebble had just lodged itself in his hair. “Dimitri, Dedue, you are both out.” the directionless voice called out again.

Claude motioned for everyone looking at him to be quiet, but Lorenz let out a cry of “The Magnificent Lorenz Hellman Gloucester shall not be defeated by mere- ow!” A pebble had just struck him square on his noble nose. Everyone else had stopped moving and talking, as their eyes were glued to Claude. He mimed out silence, then pointed to himself, Petra, Hubert and Felix before pointing a finger outside. They nodded. He then took a step forward, only for his shoe to make a slight tapping sound against the ground. He winced, but when no pebble came, he let out a silent sigh of relief- only to get nailed in the braid with a pebble, which caused it to smack him in the ear. “Claude, you have been eliminated.”

Lindhart then took a cautious step forward, also making a slight tapping sound. He stopped, but no pebble immediately came. He began to take another step forward, only for a pebble to strike him in the center of his head. “Lindhart, you have been slain.” He called back with a yawn “What a shame.” He then took off his boots and stacked them on top of one another, using them as a makeshift pillow for himself as he laid down. Edelgard thought for a second, then frantically motioned for everyone to look at her. She frantically pointed to Lindhart’s boots, then mimed taking her own off. Everyone nodded, and she held up her fingers for 3… 2… 1. 

They all rushed to get their shoes off, and in the process, Ignatz, Ferdinand, Annette and Ashe were eliminated. Petra then mimed for everyone to notice her, then pointed in the direction where she had noticed the pebbles coming from, miming the throwing motion of a pebble. She then pointed to herself, Hubert, Felix, Marianne, Leonie, Dorothea and Ingrid, then pointed her finger at the gate and slid in the left direction of the wall, then gave a double pointed to Edelgard, moving to point at Sylvain, Hilda, Mercedes, Flayn, Hapi, and Constance, then pointed at the gate and slid her finger in the opposite direction. Flayn let out a soft “Wait, I’m in this?” She then had a pebble lodged in her hair, and Byleth said “Flayn, you were a neutral party that has now been trampled during the course of war.” Flayn gave a pouty face as she sat on the ground with a huff.

A much more confused Petra double pointed to Raphael, then pointed to Bernadetta, then to the wall the pebbles were coming from. She repeated the same action with Balthus and Bernadetta. Balthus then mimed him lifting Lysithea off the ground, then pointed towards the roof, then gave a tilt of the head to the side. Petra responded with a thumbs up. She then gestures towards the class, then held up her fingers for 3...2..1… then started slinking along. Slowly and cautiously the group moved across, with Marianne stumbling and promptly being hit in her loose hair strand by a pebble. Slowly but surely the two groups circled back around, losing Leonie and Constance in the process.

Petra had much confusion for a moment as the two groups ran into each other, but they then noticed the large stacks of boxes. Petra then pointed to herself, then the boxes, then double pointed to Ingrid, then Edelgard and Hilda. They both understood and began to bend down to hold Ingrid at the leg in order to propel her upwards. They heard Bernadetta wail as she landed on the roof, only to be eliminated.

Sylvain then motions to the rest of the group, before using a dagger that he had to hastily dig into the ground the words  _ make noise to buy time _ . Everyone besides Felix who wasn’t currently part of the plan all gave Sylvain sad salutes, before Dorothea burst out into song, singing “ _ This is the greatest plaaaaan! _ ” only to be eliminated by a headshot. The others began to make similar distractions, as Hilda and Edelgard both launched Ingrid into the air, startling a prone Lysithea who hadn’t moved for fear of making a noise on the roof tile. Ingrid soared upright onto the roof, and quickly said, as Byleth prepared to fire at her “I found her!” 

Byleth said “Congratulations, you have won a battle with less than total casualties. Everyone rejoin me back inside and put your shoes back on. I’ll explain the lesson and begin assessing your skills.”

As they got inside and stood back up (much to Lindhart’s disgruntlement), Byleth said “The purpose of today’s lesson, students, was to determine how adaptable you are to unconventional threats. In this case, it was artillery that functioned entirely on sounds. Tomorrow, who knows? That ingenuity and adaptation to unconventional threats isn’t something that can be taught, it has to be experienced.” Jeritza, who had been suspiciously eyeing her until looking enlightened at this point, agreed with “Yes, our duty as combat instructors is not just to improve your physical selves, such as your form and physique, but also your mental selves, be it tactics, adaptability, or mindset.”

Byleth continued “Speaking of physical selves, today will be relatively lax, as we will be sparring with each of you with your preferred weapon to get a good idea of your starting point, and to help you discover what combat style and advancement suits you best. By the end of this year, we expect all of you to have certified in either Advanced or Master classes, depending on your desires and goals. We will call people up by House. For now, as we do so, we would like you to partner up amongst yourselves and spar. Jeritza will be floating around and giving general tips. Every ten minutes, you will rotate partners. You will not be allowed to partner up with someone you previously had partnered up with. Let’s start with Edelgard.” As they started to move, she added “Ah, one last thing. I personally do not care what you call me, as long as it is not obscene or derogatory. You are all free to call me such things as Instructor, Byleth, Teach, friend, etc,  _ with the notable exemption  _ of Sylvain. Sylvain, you will exclusively refer to me only as Instructor.”

The class, including Sylvain, laughed at his expense, and continued to split up, and Edelgard approached her, training axe in hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time we get Student Goals.


	9. Classes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone has their classes and asses handed to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry about the mess that was the chapter repost, I accidentally had it both posted and as a draft, and then assumed that I just didn’t post it and posted the draft.

—-

At that, everyone else broke up into pairs, all of which were unsurprising. She squared off against Edelgard, and said as they sparred “I know what you can do from the last time around. As long as you work to maintain those skills, I’d actually suggest picking up some new skills this time around. I’d suggest Magic, but I will not force you.” Edelgard responds “Oh? I did not expect this, but I suppose it would make sense. However, I don’t want to drop my aerial supremacy. Do you happen to know of a class that would allow me to do that?”

Byleth responded “Indeed, I do. For now, I would suggest maintaining your Axe and Flying skills, while working on Reason.”

Edelgard decided to ask “My teacher… are you proficient enough to go to the highest class in… everything?” Byleth shook her head in the negative, and stated, with a hint of regret “I’m not perfect. I have never been proficient enough in heavy armor to be a Great Knight.” Edelgard shook her head and said, with a small snort “Of course you would be disappointed you aren’t perfect in everything, my teacher.”

Next was Hubert. Byleth asked “Show me the best you can do, no holds barred except to not hit the others.” Hubert responded, a cold smile on his face “With pleasure, Instructor.”

He began attempting to obliterate her with fully charged Miasma and Mires. Byleth deftly dodges all of them, quickly making her way to him in the times between spells. She set her training sword to his throat and said “Your main priority should be increasing your arsenal and mobility. Thus, I would recommend Dark Knight as a final class you should end up in.” Hubert curtly nodded, before Byleth added, and Hubert imagines with a shit-eating grin even though her face remained almost completely impassive “I would suggest you work on your riding with Ferdinand, as he seems to be best suited to helping you out in this particular area. I also recommend you learn enough faith to obtain the basic Heal Spell.”

Hubert stares at her with a venomous glare for a moment before begrudgingly conceding “... I cannot think of anyone skilled enough in riding that I would rather train with, since I imagine Dimitri will be preoccupied with whatever second set of skills you will be instructing him in, as you appear to have given Lady Edelgard a strange choice. Lorenz and Sylvain would probably be worse for my constitution than Ferdinand, so I accept. However, I cannot see what madness led you to believe I would be able to learn almost any faith magic whatsoever.”

Byleth shook her head, and said “That’s because you have too close of a mental connection between Faith magic and the Church of Seiros. Think of it as trust in something besides yourself, such as using your unwavering belief in the success of Edelgard’s dream, or belief that I have the power to help all of your dreams come about.” Hubert narrowed his eyes, but then assumed a more thoughtful look, and left.

Ferdinand was then called forth. “I will not hold back, Instructor!” He immediately went on the offensive, striking repeatedly with his lance, and actually managing to dodge one of Byleth’s strikes before being knocked to the ground. As she went to give him a hand up, she said “Would you mind demonstrating with other weapons? I have an idea for you, though it would require a lot more paperwork on my end, unfortunately. A price I am willing to pay for my students.” Ferdinand nodded in slight confusion, saying “I applaud your dedication to your job, if it is truly that much paperwork. What is your idea?” She responded “I’d like to see you with the other weapons first, please.” Ferdinand obliged, performing almost equally well with a sword and an axe. Byleth then told him “You would have good potential going down several paths. Paladin would be where I recommend you stop going down Calvary, as Great Knight would slow you down too much. Your prowess with lances means you wouldn’t have any real reason to go into magic, as you could simply use spears. Wyvern Lord is certainly a good possibility for you, as is Swordmaster. However, I have confidence you can rise to my personal challenge for you.” 

Ferdinand replied with a noble air “I aspire to not let you down, Instructor. What, pray tell, is this challenge of yours?” She lowered her voice, and said “I happen to have been to a land far off from here, and know of a school of discipline where you use all three weapons, able to swap them at a moments notice to deal with whatever threat your opponent is giving you. It is simply called Weapon Master. Moreover, I know someone who can, for a reason I have not yet been able to acertain, actually grant us the required manuel in times that seem almost impossible.” What she didn’t tell Ferdinand was that she had anticipated this, and actually asked Odin to grab her one before they left Nohr. Ferdinand slowly light up excitedly, and Byleth concluded “If I am unable to do this because of Seteth, I have a secondary idea for you to help you take advantage of your very rounded spread of talent. For now, do you accept?” Ferdinand jubilantly answered her, puffing out his chest slightly in a regal manner, “I can think of no more exciting a prospect to show my noble magnificent. Instructor, I deeply thank you for this opportunity, and accept it with glee! When will the manuel arrive?”

Byleth quickly replied “Somewhere between 4 to 6 months, I believe. Certainly soon enough that you will not be waiting around to use it, as it is at the very least equivalent to an Advanced Exam.” Ferdinand nodded, and Byleth called the next person up, Lindhart.

He came up, asked “Bishop?” She shook her head, and said “Dark Knight.” He was about to turn around when he did a double take and said “Dark Knight? Why on earth would I be a Dark Knight?” She responds “That would be because your offensive magic has great potential, while Dark Knight would also allow you to use it and move out of the way before the stench and sight of gore caught up to you, since I heard in passing that you hated the sight of blood. However, I do intend for you to go into Priest then Bishop, focusing on reason and faith, before ultimately going into Dark Knight.” Lindhart sighed, and said “It would be more trouble than it's worth resisting, so sure, I’ll go along with it.”

Caspar was next, and, training axe in hand, yelled “I’ll take you out before you can blink!” Byleth blinked, then deftly disarmed him. She then said “Actually, Caspar, I had an idea that would better suit your fighting style. You should still practice Axes, but I suggest that you actually begin using gauntlets primarily, then move into War Master.” Caspar look confused for a moment, and asked “Why’s that, Instructor? Wouldn’t it make sense to use something longer, since I’m shorter?” 

“In your case, a lot of enemies are going to still have the advantage of reach, unless you use a lance, which doesn’t suit you much. It would be far easier for someone like me to quick disarm you of your axe, or cut at your arm before you hit me with the axe, as it is clunky. You, Caspar, are a concentrated wild ball of grit, and I suggest trying to overwhelm your enemies by quickly and brutally beating them to death with gauntlets. A gauntlet is easier to use than an axe to try and deflecta strike, thought it can get more dangerous than an axe, especially against sword users. Still, I think you have what it takes to pull it off.”

Caspar got a wide smile and said “Yeah, that makes sense to me! I’d be happy to try it!” He exchanged his training axe for gauntlets and rejoined the sparring as Byleth called Dorothea up, who was looking slightly red in the face.

If she knew Dorothea well enough, she was probably having a gay panic moment, so she decided to distract her and say “Dorothea, you are good with swords and reason magic, correct?” She shook her head for a second before she said, posture and face returning to normal “Yes, though I haven’t gotten the hang of faith magic yet. It’s something I’d like to work on, though. Any tips?” Byleth has already answered this question with Hubert, and her answer to Dorothea was little different. “I imagine it’s because you don’t have the strongest faith in the church, right?” She nodded, and Byleth said “Personally I think that someone made it all up, since even though it is supposedly all worshipping the goddess Sothis, almost everything seems to have been dictated by Saint Seiros. But you don’t need faith in the Church of Seiros to use faith magic, you only need to have faith in something. Maybe it’s faith in Petra’s indomitable determination, I wouldn’t know.” Dorothea reddened again, but at least Byleth had gotten her focused back away from her. “In any case, I still wish to spar you.” 

“Oh, yes, right!”

After doing so for a few minutes, she was recommended to shoot for either Trickster if she got a handle on Faith magic, Mortal Savant, or Dancer, if she won the White Heron Cup later this year. “Knowing you, I have the utmost confidence in your victory, and the utmost confidence that you can get Manuela to pick you.”

Dorothea started, and said “Oh, have you heard of me or seen me perform?” 

“Yes Dorothea, though I only connected the dots a few hours ago. I remember hearing about you when we were in Enbarr, but we didn’t have time to stop and watch an opera. In any case, I have more students to get to, so please rejoin the partner sparring.” Dorothea quickly nodded and headed off.

After a few moments, Petra arrived. “I will not be the holding back!” she declared, and twirled her sword before rushing in to try and quickly take Byleth out. She deftly parried each of Petra’s quick strikes with minimal movement before disarming her and saying “Alright, that tells me enough. I think the best path for you would be to go into the assassin line. Swordmaster would also be acceptable, but I feel assassin would complement your high speed better.”

“I have understanding, Instructor! Although I am having a question. Could I avoid the thief class, as it seems to me to be a misleading title for who I am?” Byleth nodded, and sent Petra on their way.

_ If only everyone was so easy to deal with. _

Bernadetta cautiously moved across from her, training bow raised and aimed at Byleth. Byleth had been the most indecisive about what to throw Bernie into out of everyone. Her combat potential when down against the wire was absolutely terrifying with a lance, but Byleth wanted to keep her as safe and stable as possible. Thus…

“Bernadetta, I think you would best be served as training yourself to be a bow knight, focusing more on bows and lances to defend yourself if something goes wrong at first. Quite frankly, you are an impressive shot, even if I don’t like sending you out there. So I’d like to keep you in the back, mostly, shooting everyone on the other side before they can get to you and your friends.”

Bernie looked up, fixing a surprised and hopeful gaze on Byleth. “You-you’d do that for Bernie? Really? It’s not a trick?” Byleth nodded, and said “Even though I think your ability when pressed between a rock and a hard place, lance in hand, makes you one of the deadliest people out there, I’m not going to force you to go down that path unless you want to.”

Bernie frantically shook her head, and stated with force “You sure got that right! Bernie doesn’t want to get anywhere near an enemy. I’d rather just stay in my room, but it sounds like I can’t do that... can I?” Byleth sadly shook her head in the negative, and Bernadetta let out a soft sigh, before leaving.

Next was Dimitri, who walked up with a slightly more formal gait than he had in his future. Byleth assumed that he was overcompensating for his haphazard form and manners as the boar, and asked as much of him. “Y-yes, Professor. Is it truly so obvious?” “Well, perhaps not to any of your classmates, save Felix, but I’ve known you for millennia in my case. I remember how you used to walk as a student, and this isn’t quite it.”

Dimitri abashedly asked “Well then , Prof- er, Instructor, do you have any tips to improve it?” “I do, but now is unfortunately not the time. I would like for you to master a new weapon along with the lance, but I assume you are a bit too used to footlocked combat to transition back to Calvary, so I won’t force a new movement option. However, I have a question I’ve just thought of that I’d like to scratch. Do you mind sparring with me with the lance for a little while?”

Dimitri nodded, and Byleth quickly found what she was looking for.  _ I should have seen this coming, in all honesty. His new, er, his old eye is making his attacks slightly off target.  _ After a few more moments, Dimitri came to a similar conclusion, and decided to screw the offending eye shut, which immediately improved his precision.

“I assume you noticed it too, Instructor? How my eye is affecting my coordination?” He asked, with a slightly worried edge to his voice.

“Indeed, Dimitri. I apologize for not taking this into consideration earlier. This problem presents us with a crossroads. We either relearn your coordination, we stage an accident, assasination attempt, what have you in which you lose your eye, or you go out onto the battlefield with an eyepatch on, looking like a fool but not making any sacrifices.”

Dimitri looks uncomfortable for a moment, before he answers “I think it would be best to at least try and retrain, as I will have to retrain to account for my strength boost anyways… in all honesty, my crest becoming major has become just as much of a blessing as a curse. I’m leaving dents and ripples in almost everything I grip that isn’t iron.” To prove his point, he released his hand from his lance, and cracks and slight molds of his ginger’s shapes were embedded into the lance.” Byleth gave the closest thing he had ever seen to a guilty expression from her to him, before quickly rebalancing and saying “Actually, Dimitri, that leads me into my next suggestion. Have you ever considered grappling?”

He quickly shook his head, and said “While I know I could certainly be a destructive force as a brawler, I don’t trust myself yet. I haven’t fully gotten rid or control of the Boar. I’d like to stick with the lance alone for now, so I can properly remaster it, though I would also like to go into swords.”

Byleth looked up, genuine curiously on her face. “Oh? Why do you want to learn swords?” Dimitri responded “I, ah, thought it would be beneficial to learn it to help fill up my gaps, and since I have immense strength, it would be a preferable close range option.”

Byleth thought to herself,  _ That’s not it, but I won’t question it. For now. If it’s a problem later, I’ll come back and deny him if I have to, since I can choose whether they retain memories of pulses now. They just think they are privy to all of them, but it’s still at my discretion. Same thing I’ve had to do with Yuri a couple times.  _ She nodded, and said “It will be done, Dimitri.” He nodded with a slight smile and walked back to the main group.

The Blue Lions, for the most part, remained in or close to their original preferred classes, except Dedue, who Byleth sternly told that being an armored knight does little good against a nation of mages. He took it in stride, after contemplating for a moment the effect on his liege if he were to fall to a group of mages. Mercedes and Annette took to the Gremory pathlines, Sylvain opted to become a Dark Knight, surprising everyone that heard about it but Byleth, who had seen him go in that direction several times before and told him that she would help me actually use his potential he was choosing to waste, and Edelgard, who had Sylvain become a Dark Knight after he chose to serve her goals in her version of the war. Ingrid and Felix, to the surprise of no one, was set on becoming a Falcon Knight for the former and a Swordmaster, before he moved on to any other weapon type, for the latter. Ashe chose to become a Bow Knight.

If only the Golden Deer were so easy. Claude, ever the scheming ass, had come to her quipping at every available comment of his, setting Lorenz, followed quickly by Ferdinand, who was Lorenz’s sparring partner, off at him, giving their spiels about the duty and honor of nobility that Byleth has long learned how to tune out, before asking them firmly “I can handle Claude, please return to your sparring.” They both hurriedly apologized to her for interrupting her, and returned to sparring while discussing what tea they guessed was the favorite of their fellow students. They were… surprisingly close to perfect on the preferred tea for everyone.  _ Damn, I wish I had asked Ferdinand everyone’s favorite tea when he gave me that tea set the first time around, that would have saved me so many divine pulses _ . 

She pushed aside her regrets and asked Claude “Do you wish to continue mastering the bow, or can I suggest a couple other ideas?” Claude nodded, saying with a wink “Hit me, Teach. What do you have going on in that noggin of yours?” Byleth responded, the ghost of a grin on her face “You are probably the only person here who’s tactics can still surprise me after all this time, and still be viable. You’re also one of the only people who ever naturally deduced I’m a time traveler, a long time ago. I’d like for you to become a trickster, as their short-range swapping skill can be a monstrous boon in the hands of someone like you.” Claude’s face remained in his trademarked easy grin, but his eyes lit up in curiosity and pride.

“You know, Teach, you sure know how to stroke a guy’s ego, and that’s not such a bad idea. I’m no magic prodigy, but I think I could make it there. You mind helping me warm up my sword hand for a few?” Byleth got a very vivid flashback to the time she met the time-traveling Owain nearly two years later in the future, but dismissed it and accepted.  _ Can’t afford to get distracted just yet, not until I’ve saved the little ones. _ She agreed, and they spent a few minutes sparring, in which she nearly got sand in her eyes three separate occasions, and had a boot dagger pulled on her once..

“Claude, while I appreciate that you decided to use every advantage possible, a warm-up spar is not the place to use pocket sand. We’re done either way, go get Hilda please.” Claude nodded with a small laugh and wandered off, sheathing his boot dagger before anyone else saw it.

Hilda meandered up to her, her carefree stance looming slightly more determined than it should have at this point in time. “I see you are starting to already try and take my advice, Hilda. Good work.” Hilda started for a moment, before smiling and saying “Well, thanks Professor. I can’t really afford to be lazy anymore… is a phrase I never thought I would hear out of my own mouth. Huh.” She rapidly blinked in contemplation for a few moments, before turning back to Byleth and raising her axe. 

“Don’t hold back, Hilda. I can take it and you need to learn how to use all your strength.” Hilda looked shocked for a moment before worriedly saying “I’m not so sure that’s a good idea, but you seemed ok sparring against Dimitri, so who am I to judge? All right, get ready!” She started using devastating wild swings of pure force and were surprisingly fast for an axe. If she went up against most of the people here in the monastery, she’d overwhelm them with brute force, some knights included. However, Byleth was beyond such weakness.

She was quickly able to outmaneuver and predict where Hilda would strike, and started exploiting it to devastating effect. Soon, Hilda was forced to her knees, a despondent look of defeat on her face. Byleth said, with a small smile as she took a second to catch her breath, “Hilda, you’d probably take out most people in the monastery with that. That’s including a lot of the knights, actually. With a few months of trying for form and precision, you’d probably be able to have a chance at beating almost anyone if you got close enough.” Hilda looked up, startled, before saying with a warm smile “Thanks, Instructor. What should I do?” Byleth replied “Again, once you overcome the skill gap for a lot of people, your problem is going to mobility. I’d recommend going for Wyverns.” Hilda nodded, and said with enthusiasm “I won’t let you down, Instructor!” She then walked off, Lorenz soon being called to take her place.

“I do hope you are actually qualified to teach, with how much energy  _ Hilda _ of all people took to defeat.” Lorenz said, with a slight amount of disdain. Byleth replied, a bit of venom underlying her tone “ _ Hilda _ of all people is capable of a lot more than you or she thinks. I told her to go all out, and she obliged me. I’d like to see you do the same, Lorenz, and for future reference, I won’t tolerate derogatory comments aimed at any of your fellow classmates without a very good explanation for them that  _ doesn’t  _ only involve your perceived noble duty.” Lorenz looked at her in shock for a moment before saying “Well I never! Prepare to be defeated by Lorenz Hellman Gloucester, Instructor!”

He was knocked flat on his ass five times in twice as many seconds before conceding defeat. Sothis was mocking his hair the entire time, and Claude, who was sparring with his sword with Ignatz, was struggling not to laugh, much to the poor artist’s confusion.

He sputtered out, as he got up yet again, “Alright, you seem to be my physical better, but how do you do against magic?” He then let off a fully powered fireball, to which Byleth let out her own that dispersed Lorenz’s on its way to hit him square in the chest. She said, with a stern tone, “Lorenz Hellman Gloucester, as your instructor I must press on you the importance of awareness. It is both your duty as a leader in and off the field to be able to recognize the true threat an enemy is on and off the field. Hilda and I both have skill hiding our true power, for different reasons, and you bought both. Confidence in yourself is not something to scoff at, but you must recognize the reality of your opponent as well. However, this display of yours has taught me one more thing about you.” Lorenz replied, with a thoroughly scolded and somewhat indignant tone, “And what would that be, Instructor?” 

“You would be equally effective as a mage and a physical unit, and should probably try and finish off in Dark Knight. I can’t recommend whether you should go down the Mage or Cavalier path, however, so it would be entirely up to you. You don’t shine or fail in either regard. So… what shall you choose?”

“Hm… I shall have to think on this, though I think Mage would be the proper choice, given the balance of my house. So that is what I shall go for. And Professor?”

“Lorenz?”

“I won’t suffer being made a fool again.” He said with a frown that he probably thought was menacing, but when combined with his hair and general face, came off rather unthreatening. Sothis was cackling, and Claude was giving off the occasional giggle as well.

“Then don’t act as one. And if you are looking on how to improve your foreboding menacing glare, I would suggest asking Hubert. He’s one of the only people who does it well here. Dismissed.”

Lorenz stalked off, Dorothea, Claude, and Hilda sniggering, Edelgard was giving an amused look, while Hubert looked slightly concerned that Lorenz might actually seek him out, and soon Leonie came up with an amused smile.

“Amazingly done, Byleth. You really showed him who was boss, just like Jeralt would.”  _ Would he? He probably would be a bit more drunk or severe with him, honestly. _ “Anyways, let’s spar. I want to become a Paladin, but am open to suggestions.” The spar was much longer than Lorenz’s, since it wasn’t done with the assumption Leonie was going all out. She would always eventually be unable to stop Byleth being able to penetrate Byleth’s guard, and be screwed when she did. Byleth then stated “Leonie, I have two different suggestions for you. I would recommend you actually continue through Paladin to Bow Knight, where I imagine your hunting skills would come in handy, though you don’t need to. My other suggestion is for you to go down the Falcon Knight pathline, since that would help deal with your problem of enemies getting too close, as you could simply move  _ up _ .”

Leonie thought for a moment, and then said “Actually, I think Falcon Knight would be better, as I should probably learn a closer weapon in case my lance gets stuck on something in battle. Thanks Professor!” She then walked off, a pep in her step, as Marianne was called up.

“Yes, Professor?” She asked, a faint tremble in her voice. Byleth lowered her voice so no one would hear it over the cacophony of the sparring, and said “I would like to spar with you, and for you to use both your sword and magic. Begin whenever you are ready, and don’t be concerned about holding back for the sake of your crest.”

“My- how did you know about my Crest?” Marianne answered in the same low tone.

Byleth internally went  _ shitshitshit _ as she lies to Marianne “I overheard Hanneman talking to himself about “marianne’s crest” before I opened his office, though I didn’t actually know what it was, seeing as nobody else seemed to know or talk about your crest. Going off of that I assumed you had hidden it, and seeing as it’s probably combat oriented I thought it best to clear the air on it. Seeing as it is giving you self esteem issues, I would be happy to discuss it whenever you’d like.”

“Oh, um… I don’t think I would do that, but thanks… let’s spar now…”

Marianne made a decent showing of herself leading with a Nosferatu before getting in close with her blade, but she was too passive and was quickly put onto the defensive, and eventually broken. “Marianne, your main problem seems to be your lack of confidence. Your strength with magic is very good and skill with a blade is adequate, so I would suggest going into Trickster, as you have a good sense of when to and when not to switch to your blade. I would like for you to come to me later so you can discuss your problem, but I can’t force you. You are dismissed... unless you have any other suggestions or questions?”

Marianne replied as she slowly started to retreat “Oh… no, I don’t have any…”

_ Maybe I was too forward, but I have the time to see if this works. In time, this will reveal itself. _

Lysithea, with a look of thankfulness on her face, said “I think you know what I’m capable of, so what are my choices?” Byleth replied “You have more time, but I suppose you were always straight to the point. I think your best options are either Gremory or Dark Flier, seeing as Dark Flier helps with your poor mobility, while not being as restrictive on your dark magic as Dark Knight. Neither come close to your arsenal size as a Gremory, however. Which do you prefer?”

Lysithea answered “I think I’ll go Dark Flier. It seems to be the most tactically sound, as I plan on learning warp, which synergies well with it.”

Byleth gave a slight grin as she said “Sounds good with me, just tell me if Claude ever calls you Flysithea. He did that once.” Lysithea rolled her eyes and nodded, before saying “Thanks for your time.” and walking off.

Next up was Raphael, who had quickly plopped a small bit of jerky into his mouth. He readied his gauntlets, and said “You’re pretty strong, Instructor. But I’m  _ stronger _ !” He quickly let out a devastating right hook at her face, for her to minimally alter the course of his fist with her sword, breaking it in the process due to the amount she had used it today. Raphael smirked, but Balthus, who was sparring with Hilda in the background, saw her ready her fists, said in a fearful voice “Get ready Raphael, she gonna- ouch, that looked like it hurt. I think he’s gonna need a healer? No, he’s getting-  **OW!** ” He let out that last bit as Hilda hit him dead on the shoulder with his axe, dropping him to his knees.

Raphael was lying face up on the ground, most of his pressure points struck lightly and really dizzy, with a small crowd of sparrers having stopped to see her completely dismantle him. Sylvain and Balthus were giving sympathetic looks. “And that, students, is a demonstration of how precise grappling can be. Raphael, I want you to pick up axes in your spare time and go for War Master. Balthus, since I already fought against you, there’s no need to do it a second time, and I recommend you go for War Monk, given your magical prowess. Ignatz, you’re next… help me drag Raphael to the side, he may be a few minutes, but he shouldn’t have worse than a bruise even if no one heals him... Oh, thanks Mercedes… Mercedes, what’s with that look on your face?”

—-

Mercedes was already feeling a bit flustered for how easily Byleth determined what she would go into, having almost immediately dismissed archery as an option for her. But seeing her so quickly move around and grapple Raphael, twisting around all his blows and moving so quickly to incapacitate him, she was in awe. And judging from the slight red poking out from under Emile’s mask, she wasn’t the only one with a little bit of something else mixed in. As Byleth and Ignatz dragged him gently off the field, she decided that she’d press the advantage.  _ So sorry Emile, but dibs is dibs! _

She went up to heal Raphael, and as she was doing so, she saw the slight sheen of sweat glistening of Byleth, and once she started to take in other details, it was somewhat hard to keep the red off her face.

—-

“Oh, I’m fine Instructor! I’m just a little bit overheated, is all.”

_ Hmm, I suppose it isn’t that unlikely, it  _ **_is_ ** _ a beautiful day outside. Birds are singing, flowers are blooming. But on days like these, you shouldn’t be  _ **_that_ ** _ overheated… Oh well.  _ Byleth said, as she and Ignatz left “Well, make sure to get some water after this, Mercedes.”

“Y-yes, Professor!”

“Now, where was I? Ah, yes, Ignatz. I’ve been watching you spar, so I think that you would be best served going into Assassin from the Archer path. You have excellent motor control, and wrist control. Are you an artist, by any chance?”

He nodded with a bit more enthusiasm than normal, and said “It’s a side hobby of mine, actually.” Byleth replied “I would be honored to see it. I’ve always been mildly interested in learning, but never had time on the road.”

Ignatz’s eyes light up, and said “W-well, certainly! Just tell me when it works? Thank you, Professor!” 

“No, thank you. Please tell Constance and Hapi to come here.”

“Of course, Instructor.”

Once the two had gathered, she took the initiative, and said “I understand you both already had goals for yourselves?” They both nodded, and Constance said “As the restorer of House Nuvelle, I wished to be something unorthodox, and have chosen to become a Dark Flier!” Hapi then spoke up, and said “I chose to become a Valkyrie eventually.”

Byleth then said “That sounds good.” She then raised her voice and turned to everyone else, stating “That’s it for class today! I will have office hours posted by tomorrow if you have any questions!” They soon poured out, leaving her accompanied by Jeritza.

“Would you care to spar with me to round off the day?”

“Live steel?”

“Naturally.”

“I would be glad to, Jeritza. Let’s dance.”

_ Choke on that, dear sister. _

—-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the Lions got skimped over, but I felt enough of them had gotten development and the rest of them would have unremarkable dialogue, so they got the short end of the stick.   
> I’m also considering making a mini-series where we deal with Byleth’s adventures in Ylisse and Valla, and how she met the people there. Next chapter will be Byleth talking care of underground business and Letters.  
> As always, if you spot an error, tell me in the comments. This isn’t beta read and I tend to do this at wayyy too late o’clock


	10. The Chalice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth gets a damn cup, what is a Gatekeeper?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry gang, decided to split this chapter in two, so the letters will be next time so they can be more fleshed out. Also, fuck writing monster combat.

—-

After the first day of classes, Byleth set them on a rigorous training regime, meant to push them to their limits. Vomits were had, magic was exhausted, training weapons were broken. She was glad her sessions were the last of the day, because she would certainly be getting complaints about how exhausted the students were if they were set in the morning.  _ Hell, even Jeritza and I are exhausted! _ She had made a point to set the most demanding physical course she could, so that all of her students would be able to fight at their peak when the time came, and so she could get back the physical prowess to fully use her own vast skill set. _ At least I had the good sense to put the tactics and strategy section before the actual physical portion, otherwise I doubt I could teach or they could learn. _ As such, she had made sure to set her voyage into the Chasm of the Bound on the day before the mock battle, so she wouldn’t be exhausted for her class, as there wouldn’t be any classes that day.  _ Still... _

“I am somewhat surprised that all of the little ones have risen to the occasion. Even Lindhart has decided to take part!” Sothis chimes in from the back of his head.  _ Indeed, I thought I would have to put more work in to get him motivated, but it seems that he has chosen, either out of self-preservation or of ingratiation to me, to actually show up on time and dutifully work through all my training. I’m also pleased with how they are bonding amongst themselves, between houses. _

There had been several unexpected new friend groups among the students. Ingrid and Edelgard had become friendly, Hubert and Dedue had managed to respectfully bond over their sense of duty to their charges, though she couldn’t tell if that was a true friendship or mere professionalism. Signs were pointing towards Hubert and Claude bonding over poisons and certain drugs of all things, which frankly had Byleth worries, especially when she considered that Henry might start teaching hexes to some of them. _I’m glad I kept Yuri away from them for now._ Bernadetta was starting to crumble in her attempts to call Sylvain out for lying about liking her literature, who had even gone so far as to say she should start a club.  _ Not a terrible idea, once I tell them all the truth, or rather, part of the truth, of who and what I was. I could probably make some entertaining stories out of my adventures to Ylisse and Valla. _ Constance had joined Lorenz and Ferdinand in the Noble Squad, as everyone but them called them, and Bernadetta, Ignatz, and Lindhart has all begun to bond over painting. Caspar, Raphael, and Balthus has all begun to make a grappling club, with the rule that Byleth couldn’t participate, and Mercedes had enlisted some of the best cooks in the monastery into a small baking and cooking club, which was primarily Blue Lions but did have Bernadetta. Leonie and Petra has begun planning a hunt together. All in all, her mission was showing resounding success so far.

But she couldn’t afford to rest on her laurels. A number of the students still had a woeful grasp on tactics, and she still had several problems to solve. First on the list… 

_ Abyss. _

—-

She met up at the entrance to Abyss, with Jeritza, Jeralt, Gatekeeper, who Byleth had asked “Can you accompany me while I secure a relic to help protect some students?”, to which he had replied cheerfully “Of course, P-Instructor!” which left her with  _ several _ questions she didn’t really have time to answer, and Anna, who had just kinda showed up and told Byleth she was going to hunt for entirely not dangerous but really rare things, all in tow.  _ Riiight… _

They met Yuri at the entrance, who gave a wolf whistle at the firepower Byleth had brought. “You sure know how to spin some powerful folk around your finger, friend. Do they know?” She replied, “All except Anna, who I will tell at a later date in return for something that I can’t say quite yet.” Anna gave her a  _ look _ , before saying 

“20,000-“

“No, Anna.”

“35,000-“

“ _ No _ , Anna”

She gave a dejected sigh, then everyone started heading down. Anna decided to start a conversation “Hey, Jeralt, where have you been, anyways?” He tersely answered “I’ve been around Fodlan and in Almyra. Had a brief stint in Sreng, but I found out I really, truly, deeply hate Sreng sand. Almyra sand I can tolerate, but Sreng sand? It’s coarse, and rough, and irritating, and it gets everywhere.”

“Oh, did you end up running into my sister, Anna?” Jeralt shook his head, and said “No, she was away, helping out Anna when she was in a right spot. Anna ended up subbing in for her.” 

Everyone else nodded in understanding except Jeritza, who slowly said “... Am I the butt of some inane joke?” Yuri shook his head in sympathy, replying “Nope, you aren’t, much as I wish you were. You notice how each time they say the name there’s a slightly different tone? Different Anna. I thought it was all bullshit until Anna here met up with Anna and Anna to help bail them out of trouble with a rival of mine that I happened to be fighting.” Anna sighed, and said “No, it was with Anna and Anna, not Anna. Honestly, some people.” At that, everyone else gave a collective sigh.

—-

Soon, they arrived in Abyss proper, with Gatekeeper giving Abysskeeper some sort of meaningful nod, and him reciprocating, before promptly ignoring each other’s presences.  _ Sothis, when will you tell me who they actually are? _ She replied “Even I am uncertain, Byleth. I think I know who, but I could be mistaken. Stranger things have happened, to be fair.” They both thought back to their misadventures in Ylisse, before Byleth simply thought  _ Aye. You’ve got me there. _

They met up at the outskirts of it with Hapi, Balthus, and Constance, and Yuri then moved to stand with them, before turning back around and saying “Alright, friend. Up to you to guide us.” Byleth nodded, and they began the long trek through the underbelly of Abyss. It wasn’t very chatty, but Gatekeeper began to hum some sort of song or chant, with Anna quickly joining in, and Constance and Yuri soon following. After a few moments, everyone but Byleth and Jeritza were humming the tune, including Jeralt. They both looked at each other in confusion. She quickly gave a questioning glance, only for him to urgently motion for her to join them. It did sound somewhat familiar, but she couldn’t immediately place where… 

Sothis was also in a pensive state, and looked to be lost in thoughts, all alone. She absentmindedly gave Byleth a laconic thumbs up. So Byleth decides to join in the humming.

It was as if she had been resting for days. All of her exhaustion from her gruesome training quickly slipped away, and she almost slipped up the humming in a startled gasp. Sothis did give out one, which made Byleth give a startled glance towards her. She noted movement in Yuri, who had only been given the bare minimum divine energy to remember, and had previously described Sothis as a slight greenish aura in the air, and… Gatekeeper?  _ Just don’t ask, just don’t ask, wait until it’s over, you can’t do anything about it now, you can’t afford to reveal her to the others yet, don’t ask. _ She repeated that mantra to herself before turning to Jeritza and motioning for him to join in. He sighed, softly saying “What lunacy…” His eyes went wide as he joined in the tune, and gazed at his feet in wonder.

They continued the humming up until they reached the sparsely wooded chasm, with the effect of the humming very slowly fading away. Jeritza and Jeralt looked up to see the underside of the bridge that was used to cross over into the Monastery. “You know, it must have cost a lot of money to find such a task.” Anna said, a pensive look on her face. Yuri sighed, and Hapi said “Alright, Goldy, stay focused. You sure this is the right place, Chatterbox?” Byleth nodded, before suddenly putting her hand up in a signal, feeling a slow rumble in the ground.  _ Ah, damn, I stepped too far inside. Should’ve gone during the day, so I had Constance to tell me when was far enough to go. Now those blasted Church Golems are approaching. _ She called out to everyone “Look alive, we’ve got golems inbound.” Sure enough, a gigantic metal figure of twisted proportions started to head towards them, and a few more could be heard in the distance. Yuri looked momentarily stunned, though Byleth knew it was just a sham for the sake of his fellow residents, as he said “I don’t have the slightest clue what is going on here. Byleth, you have  _ got _ to get me in touch with whoever told you about this. Either way, this sure doesn’t bode well.” 

Balthus was taking the scenario in far better than Yuri, and loudly said “I dunno, besides Byleth, it's been awhile since I’ve faced an enemy that could put up a good fight. Hey, you!” He directed his shout towards the automaton, shouting “Meet your master, pal! I’m going to pummel you into my own personal shield!” Byleth put a hand on his shoulder and said “Hold, Balthus, they won’t stop coming until we die or we deactivate them. Look how many there are! We start just going for any random one that shows up, some of us will probably wind up dead.” Hapi chimes in “How do you know there’s a deactivation, Chatterbox?”

She replied “Because that big one approaching us has a key around its neck, and I assume they didn’t make them impossible to beat, since they probably would’ve destroyed the things inside if they were that bad.” She turned back to her fellows, and said “Alright, here’s the plan. Balthus and Jeralt will take out the big one, with Jeritza and myself keeping the others in the way at bay. Anna and Yuri, you’ll be running support and chipping in when you can. Hapi, Constance, you’ll be giving magic support. Gatekeeper, you’re defending them.” He nodded, and stated with good-natured purpose “Nothing will get past me, Instructor!”

Then, they made first contact.

Byleth and Jeritza were quickly able to defeat the golems they came across on their way to the altered, key-bearing one, though she lamented that she did not have the Sword of the Creator, as she had sustained a couple small injuries from the ghostly fighters accompanying the golems, that Anna quickly patched up. Jeritza has suffered some more serious injuries from an ghostly assassin that blindsided him, but Yuri quickly healed those as well. A quick glance behind them showed Gatekeeper rushing away from a fallen golem to engage another, and the two mages pouring spells at any golem or ghost that Byleth and Jeritza were not in range of yet. Soon, Byleth saw the statues with the keyholes in them, and told the others as much.

Balthus and Jeralt had soon made it through the gash that Byleth and Jeritza had cut through the enemy, and began fighting the altered one. It roared out “You who have befouled this sacred place- leave now our  _ perish! _ ” as it formed a massive spear of energy and slammed it down, trying to hit the two. Balthus dove to the left and Jeralt sidestepped to the right, before both looped back around and began assaulting the beast from the front. As they slowly began to pierce its armor the figure started to summon another lance fo light, only for a quick blast of fire from Constance to destroy it’s hand. With a last, inhuman metallic roar, it fell backwards and was still, the key dangling on the right side.

“Father! Go to the back left statue, and insert the key. Everyone else, cover him!” Byleth shouted, as she shot a Ragnarok at the nearest golem, which was about to spear Balthus in the back, knocking it’s head off. He quickly yanked the Spellbreak Key off from where it was, and started to run in that direction, Jeritza racing behind him, before being sidetracked by a golem that was about to launch at lance at Jeralt. Balthus went soaring over him, beating on it until it fell into a few accompanying ethereal soldiers. “Damn, these things don’t stop coming!” he cried, as more soldiers showed up to take their place. 

Byleth quickly used wind to give her a burst of speed, catching up to Jeralt and blowing past him as she launched herself into the last golem in front of the statue. “Go, quick!” He nodded, racing forward and sticking the key into the statue, and…

Everything stopped. All of the Golems quickly stopped moving, and the remaining spirits quickly dispersed. Anna let out a soft “Damn, I wanted all their gear. At least I got some billions and ore!” Hapi jutted in “Is gold seriously all you think about, Goldy? There’s greed and then there’s you.” Anna simply laughed and went to pick up a fallen bullion.

“If I may interrupt your inane banter, it appears all of our Crests are located on this ancient wall.” Constance loudly said, pointing toward the newly uncovered section of the wall, which indeed had the Crests of Aubin, Chevalier, Timotheus and Noa upon them. “Well, what do you know? Maybe we  _ are _ in luck after all!” Balthus replied. After a moment the wall broke apart, revealing a small hole between the four crests, a small golden object inside. “The hell’s that?”

Byleth responded “That's the dangerous relic we came here to keep out of the wrong hands. After all, if we could take out these statues, someone else could simply kidnap or manipulate you four to open the damned wall, and I don’t want to put any of my charges at risk.” She then grabbed the chalice, and pulled out from her bag a bow and a oil soaked arrow. She then aimed up, and before releasing it, said to the questioning gazed of Constance, Balthus, Hapi and Anna “I got another friend who has been keeping watch on some travel wyverns that Gatekeeper was supposed to be guarding this shift, I’m not in the mood to walk back. I decided hope that the Chasm was here, but wasn’t confident in our ability to land a bunch of wyverns, since I didn’t know about the defenses.” She quickly lit and released the arrow, which reached around halfway up, before plummeting back to earth. She then turned to Anna and said “You have ten minutes to loot, then we’re leaving.

—-

After 11 minutes, 5 wyverns and a very frazzled looking Hanneman descended down to earth. “The things I do for my research.” he muttered under his breath before turning towards the collection of mostly surprised impromptu spelunkers and saying “Well, we don’t have all night! Gatekeeper, go with me, everyone else pair up as you see fit… Miss, we don’t have enough room in the wyverns to take all that.”

After helping Anna decide which loot to discard, they set off, Yuri with Balthus, a very uncomfortable Jeralt being bombarded with speech about wasted goods by Anna, Jeritza with Byleth, much to Jeralt’s silent chagrin, and Hanneman letting Gatekeeper handle the wyvern. The flight back up passed in relative silence, and once they landed, the only said the more bare types of goodbyes before leaving for their separate rooms. She thanked Hanneman for his assistance before walking off to her own room, Chalice safely hidden in her pack, along with the bow and rations she had packed.

She thought to herself,  _ If I’m correct, my letters should be arriving sometime around now. However, I have more pressing questions. Namely, the Gatekeeper. That humming felt most akin to Azura’s song, and he seemed to have some knowledge of who I was and of my previous escapades, which seems impossible unless he is one of or related to some of the more powerful 12 dragons that I haven’t tracked down. Let’s see… Anankos himself is slain, the Rainbow sage is dead, Forseti, the God of the Wind, is accounted for, the same with Salamander, the God of the Flame, Moro, the Astral Dragon, and Naga. The Dawn Dragon and Dusk Dragon are both dead. Sothis is obviously here, and the God of Ice, who I have yet to find a name for, is certainly not here. Grima is obviously incapable of being here and certainly couldn’t observe my escapades, so that leaves two suspects of actual first Dragons that could be him, which I don’t have names for. He could be a champion of any that aren’t in Ylisse, and it isn’t Moro or Sothis, but I doubt any mere champion would have such power. Maybe a vessel, like how I am Sothis’s vessel? Either way, why would he let himself be suspected by me? And why now? What sort of game is he playing? He seems to be friendly, at least, but I certainly can’t trust him… _

_ I’ll have to corner him later. For now, I’ve got to get some sleep so I don’t look a wreck when I watch over the mock battle. I’ve never not been one of the participating houses before, I’m curious who will triumph. _

_—-_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, leave any criticisms or compliments below. And as a bit of explanation, I’m fusing the twelve First Dragons and the benefactors of the Twelve Crusaders together, making Salamander the God of the Flame that Rinkah’s tribe worships, since I noticed that none of the known members of each actually contradicted each other. Won’t impact the story all that much, just figured I’d rather answer that now. Leave your guesses as to what Gatekeeper actually is, I’m curious!


	11. Letters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This isn’t Digiornos. It’s delivery.

—- Plegia, Home of Henry

Henry looked up from his preparations for his hex as a knock resounded on his door. Several crows in his small home looked ruffled, one in particular… oh what was his name… Jake? no… Jasper! It was Jasper who had tripped.  _ It’s almost 3 in the morning, what could be the CAWs do someone knocking on his door? Did someone know he had been helping that “Marth” fellow? _

“Hello, stranger! I’ll be there in a minute, just let me get decent!” He was indeed shirtless, as the current hex had involved charcoal patterns drawn across his chest. He quickly threw on a loose fitting Plegian robe, before he answered the door.

“Anna Delivery Services, here to give a letter to a Henry… no last name given? Is that you?” The red haired merchant looked up for a moment to see Henry, who answered in his usual cheery voice, a beaming smile on his face “Sure is! Where’s it from?” The merchant answered “Its from a continent called Fodlan, I think it’s just south of Sreng, if memory serves correct. Must be somebody important, our cross-continent delivery is not exactly cheap!”

“Well, I hope it was for a good  _ CAW _ s! Have a good day, An-“ the merchant stopped him, and pointed to a clipboard that she had suddenly produced, and handed him a quill. “Please sign here, Henry!” He replied “Oh, sure thing!” He quickly scribbled his name on the clipboard, then gave her the quill back, as no respectable Anna would let him walk away with anything of theirs.

He quickly took the robe back off, and asked the shadowy figure lurking in a side room “Hey, Marth, were you expecting a letter anytime soon?” She shook her head, and replied “Certainly not from anywhere called Fodlan. It must be for you. I didn’t know you knew anyone in Fodlan.”

“Neither did I.”

She looked at him quizzically, and then motioned towards the letter. “Aren’t you going to check it for curses? Hexes? Anything of that kind?” He shook his head and replied “Nah, that Anna chick would have set it off, you can’t key a hex to a letter being opened yet. Anyway,  _ here goes! _ ”

He opened the letter, and read the following aloud.

—-

_ Dear Henry, _

_ The Sands of Time and Change have folded back, unveiling a new bone. I once and will help you and “Marth” deal with the threat of their future, but I know that at the moment you and a few others are free to come and help me in Fodlan. Seek out Kellam, Lon’qu, Gaius, Miriel, and Vaike, who are all members of Chrom’s Shepherds. I think it would be best if Marth were to make the request, that is, that those five and yourself head down to Fodlan to help prevent a civil war and a foe worse than Gangreal and the Grimleal take control afterwards. I also pledge to him that all of the people sent will be sent home in a year after they arrive, unharmed. “Marth” should know why that is important. The reason I need them here is to help prepare my own allies for combat against these foes, who have been dubbed Those Who Slither in the Dark. To help convince them, tell Vaike he is legitimately wanted to teach, Miriel that we have a different magic system that should help her with her research, Lon’qu that I am challenging him as a swordsman, Gaius that we have a lot of sweets, and Kellam that I will never not see him. _

_ I reside in Garreg Mach Monastery, and await for you six, and ONLY you six, to join my CAWs. I will attempt to meet you after you pass through Sreng. Good luck. _

_ With hope for a better future, _

_ Byleth Eisner _

—-

“Marth, that phrase at the beginning… that was my-“

“I know, it was your time traveler phrase. This Byleth is like me. They’ve befriended you before. They know things that they couldn’t otherwise. They know about what happens next. They know about  _ me _ . I… I think we should follow the letter. You up for a vacation, Henry? They seem to need you.” Marth said, hesitantly at first, then gripping her sword and looking more determined, gaining a steel to her voice.

His smile, which had almost faded away in shock, came back in full force. “I sure am. Sounds like they need my help, and could use a little bit of relaxation with some killing. I’m in!”

Marth slightly blanched at his expression

… Ylisstol, Chrom’s throne room, a few days later

Chrom was ultimately not too hard to convince, after his wife,  _ her mother, _ Olivia, convinced him that they must really need their help. “Alright, Marth, the Shepherds are meeting inside of the dining hall. I’ll call in the ones who this “Byleth” says are needed, and we can explain what’s going on when they enter. I’m glad Lon’qu and Lissa got their honeymoon finished up before this. I wouldn’t want to drag them away from that.” He quickly called them in, Vaike carrying his wife, Miriel, first, before setting her down after she complained about the inefficiency, with Gaius following in and Lon’qu carrying the rear- no, that’s Kellam behind him. Chrom quickly explained the situation, and predictably Vaike and Miriel both enthusiastically agreed after Marth laid out what Byleth had said to tell them, with Kellam and Gaius accepting a moment later. Lon’qu, however, was a different case.

He called in Lissa, and asked before she could say anything “Would you be fine with me leaving your side to help save these people? It will take a good deal of time.” She responded after a moment’s thought “Of course I’m not fine, but these people need you. You should go.” She gave a sad smile as the stoic swordsman turned to Chrom and nodded.

Marth spoke up, and said “Alright, It’s decided then. Meet me at the gates in an hour. Your final companion will join you then.”

  
  


—- Castle Krakenburg, the night Byleth retrieves the Chalice

Odin and Ophelia were both trying to outmaneuver each other on the game board, Elise, Laslow, Selena, Subuki, and Caeldori having already been eliminated from the game, and were lounging about, waiting for the conclusion. Everyone who had once joined with Corrin in their quest to defeat Anankos had met up for their annual visit in Castle Krakenburg this year, as Nohr hadn’t hosted a second time, unlike Hoshido and Valla proper, though the whole continent had united under that name after the end of the war and Corrin’s marriage to Camilla.

“You won’t defeat me, daughter! The mind of the legendary Odin Dark can’t be beat on this board!”

“Sorry, father, but Ophelia Dusk cannot fall when victory is-“ A knock at the door interrupts their smack talk, with Laslow getting up to answer it. “Ah, what brings the lovely Anna to see us?”

“Good to see you too, Laslow. Here’s a letter for Odin. Comes all the way from Fodlan, which is northwest of Morfis. Must be important, as it sure isn’t cheap to get it shipped all the way out here!”

Laslow nodded, and said, reaching for the letter “Th-“ Anna cut him off, and said “Hold on, I need Odin to sign off on it. She was suddenly brandishing a clipboard with a sheet of paper and a quill attached, and holding the letter away.

“Odin, it’s for you! And don’t tell me how your game must come first, this sounds pretty important.”

“It must be important indeed to interrupt the shadowy hero Odin Dark from bonding with his family. Coming!” He quickly walked over to Anna, signed off on the clipboard, and took the letter, sitting back down on the chair he was playing from. He quickly opened the letter and began reading aloud.

—-

_ Dear Odin Dark, that is, if you are still- _

_ —- _

He paled as he stopped reading aloud, reading the rest in silence, and then said “Laslow, Selena. Please join me in Elise’s office for a moment.” They both noticed him paling, and wordlessly nodded, and the three of them walked off. After a pregnant moment, Ophelia then asked “Does this mean I triumph, as fate has prevented my father from defeating me”

…

“Odin, what is it?” Laslow asked, once they were out of earshot. “Yeah, what was so important that you couldn’t tell everyone?” Selena tagged on. He simply set the letter on the desk, lit a lamp, and said “Read.”

“Alright, Odin, it must be pretty bad if you’re abandoning your the- oh.”

—-

_ Dear Odin Dark, that is, if you are still using that name instead of Owain, and likely Laslow and Selena as well, _

_ If I am correct, you should have received this letter during the annual feast, and as such all three of you are together. I hate to ask you three to do this again, but I know that your aching blood will still heed the call against foes like Grima and Anankos. Naga’s breath once again touches the land. Although technically, it is Sothis’s, but that’s besides the point. I need your help to prepare my allies against a civil war and a shadowy foe worse than the Grimleal, and nearly as potent as Anankos. I am asking you three, Ophelia, Caeldori, Arthur, and Setsuna to journey to Fodlan, a land northwest of Morfis, Valla’s northern neighbor. I once fought with you against Grima, though you do not remember the time. Time Travel is a bitch. I will explain more when you arrive. Seek me out in Garreg Mach Monastery, but I will try and either meet you in person or have an escort waiting for you when you arrive.  _

_ With hope for a better future, _

_ Byleth Eisner _

_ P.S. please grab a Weapon Master Scroll for one of my allies, they don’t have an equivalent here in Fodlan. _

_ P.P.S. I am also gathering a few allies from Ylisse, including Owain and Severa’s fathers. Be advised so it won’t shock you _

—-

“...”

“...”

“... well, we’ve got to help them, right?”

Laslow and Selena turned to Odin, and Selena said “... I guess we do. Odin, that bit about Naga’s breath, that was your time travel phrase, right?”

“It was. I had hoped I would never have to hear it, but it’s as they say,  _ Time Travel is a bitch _ . And I am certainly not looking forward to having to deal with my father, who if I’m correct, should have just gotten back from his honeymoon with my mother if this letter reached them at the same time.”

Laslow said, picking up the letter, “I’ll go grab the scroll, Arthur and Setsuna, and inform King Corrin of what’s happening. I think it’s high time we told him about who we were anyways. Maybe he’ll recognize who this “Sothis” is. You two tell your partners and grab your kids. I’ll leave it up to you two whether you tell your partners the truth.” They both have worried looks to each other as Laslow walked through the remaining people in the room, and out the door, taking a left to pass by Arthur and Setsuna’s room. 

He knocked on the door, and heard Arthur say “Come in! Setsuna and I were just on our way to get a midnight snack, so don’t worry about waking us up!” Laslow came inside, and found both of them sitting across from each other at a coffee table. He took a moment to compose himself and said “I hate to bother you, but something very dire has come up.” They both took on worried faces, and Arthur says “Hurry up then, Laslow. No use holding it in, just let it out.” He took a breath, and said “Odin just got a letter from Fodlan, directed to him, Selena and I, Fodlan being a land far to the northwest, that had a phrase that confirmed the sender was a time traveler, and knew… Well, they knew far more about us than anyone who isn’t a time traveler had any right to know. They sent it to recruit the three of us, Ophelia, Caeldori, and the two of you, to help them train their allies to battle a foe that is almost as evil as… Anankos, I keep forgetting that the curse is gone. I think we should help them, and came to ask you two if you agree.” After a moment of thought, Arthur stood up, and said “Of course we will help! For the sake of justice, I will help this mysterious time traveler and his allies, thwarting evil!” Setsuna laconically stood up, saying “I’ll accompany you as well. Should be an interesting journey. Grab us when you’re ready, we have to pack.” Laslow slightly bows before turning out the door and heading towards the throne room, where Corrin should be wrapping up his meeting with the city leaders-

“Oof!” He lets out as he almost barrels into Xander, falling backwards. Xander gives a bemused look before offering his hand with a small smile, which Laslow gratefully takes. “You must have been seriously lost in thoughts for you to not have noticed me. Is there a problem, Laslow?” He stammers out “Y-yeah, there is, I was on my way to see King Corrin about it, since it’s going to require a few of us to leave for a while. Actually, if it’s not any trouble, could you get someone to deliver a Weapon Master Scroll to Odin’s room?” 

Xander nods, and Laslow continues on his way before Xander says to his retreating form “If this thing is as dire as you say, I hope that in your return, you choose to tell us exactly who you are. If it’s an emergency, we’re willing to let you go, but you must swear to us that when you return to us, you explain.” Laslow hesitates a moment, before bowing his head and replying “... We will, Xander. But a higher duty calls now. Xander nods, and continues on his way.

_ Geez, I think he’s gotten softer ever since the war wrapped up. If this had been before Corrin, he wouldn’t have taken “later” for an answer. _ He rounded the corner into the throne room, where the various city leaders were currently getting up and leaving. Corrin and Camilla looked up at the sudden disturbance, as Laslow was not exactly subtle in his entrance. “Laslow, what has happened?” Corrin immediately entered a more alert posture, and Camilla’s eyes sharpened.

“If I may speak with you privately, Corrin, that would be best.” At Camilla’s indignant expression, he added “I mean no disrespect, but it is not my place to tell you, it is Selena’s. It concerns our origin, and it would be more fitting for you to be told personally.” Corrin stood up, and said “Of course, Laslow, I imagine this is difficult for you. Follow me, I have just the place.” He quickly stepped around to the back of the throne, and started feeling around for something. Moments later, a small passage opened up from the wall, and Corrin gestured for Laslow to step inside. 

After walking down the dank and cramped passage, they stepped into a large room lined wall to wall with books, a large table with some books propped open. Laslow turns to Corrin, who says “This is about as private as a space I can think of. So, what did you wish to explain to me?” 

Laslow told Corrin everything, starting with their origin in Ylisse, to their time travel to defeat Grima, to their request by the aspect of Anankos, the reveal that Corrin was Ananakos’s child, who Lilith was, and finally the letter they received.

…

“Well, I certainly wasn’t expecting this from the party. Laslow. I… I don’t know how to process all of this… I killed my blood father.” 

Laslow quickly interrupted, saying “No, Corrin. That thing was not your father, and hadn’t been for some time.”

Corrin slowly nodded. “I forgive you from keeping all of this from me, and I will allow everyone detailed in the letter to go. I can’t help you very much with this Sothis, besides a brief mention of her in a firsthand excerpt of the War of the First Dragons, an account by Anankos about his time in Jugdral, and a blurb I found in Valla proper.‘Sothis, master of time, was horrified by the war, and chose to leave it a few years after.’ ‘Sothis appeared once again in a vain attempt to halt the rest of our war in Jugdral, selecting Od as her champion. She soon left yet again shortly after the war began, despairing at the violence yet again.’ The blurb I found was from one of the many writings of Anankos during the beginning of his descent into madness, which reads ‘Sothis’s presence has fallen silent. That is now 5 of us gone. Who will be next, I wonder?’. Whoever this Sothis is, they seem to be a bit more in line with this Naga you described than anyone else, and have time powers. Good luck.”

He then led Laslow back out of the room, and clapped him on the back before dismissing him from the throne room. He could hear Camilla begin speaking to him, but frankly didn’t care enough to listen in. He quickly walked back to hsi room and packed his bags.  _ Should I take the stone? I… no. I won’t take it. We owe it to them to come back after this. Besides, Owain and Severa have families here. They should stay with them. _

He then walked back to Odin’s room, and entered. Inside he found Odin’s family engaged in a tearful goodbye hug, while Selena was crying while simultaneously mocking how weak she must be seen, and was awkwardly being hugged by Subuki and Caeldori. He decided to just stand in the back, not saying anything in particular, while they said their goodbyes. He caught Elise saying “Goodbye… Owain.” and felt a surge of pride that Owain and Severa has been able to tell their partners and kids. 

Eventually, they both got up, with Subuki’s family leaving and Severa saying “Alright, meet us at the gate, we’ve got to go pack.” Caeldori shook her head, and corrected “Don’t worry, Mom, I’ve got travel bags packed for both of us already.” She sighed while Subuki looked proud, and said softly “Of course you do.” She then assumed a louder tone and said “Alright, I guess we’ve got to go back to our room to-” Caeldori corrected her yet again, saying “No, I have them both hidden in two of the three suits of armor closest to the entrance, don’t worry.” At this, both Severa and Subuki softly smiled while shaking their heads, both muttering something about perfectionism that Inigo couldn’t catch.

“ _ Alright _ , I guess I’ll just follow Caeldori’s lead, and Subuki will get Caeldori’s Pegasus for her.” Subuki nodded, and took a sharp left at the next corner to do so. After a few moments, they finally reached the entrance, with Arthur and Setsuna both packed and waiting for them, a hearty smile spread across Arthur’s chiseled face and a soft one spread laconically across Setsuna’s. “Oh ho! Fellow pursuers of Justice, I see! This means that Corrin gave us the A-OK?” Inigo nodded, and began some small talk with Selena about sword maintenance on the road while Caeldori gently opened up the suits of armor dotting the hall to pull out her and Selena’s packs.

Soon, Subuki flew by on Caeldori’s pegasus, landing just outside, and then got off so she could get on instead. He gave a good natured wave goodbye, before walking off in the direction of his room. A few moments later, a pair of teary-eyed but determined Sorcerers, Father and Daughter, Odin Dark and Ophelia Dusk, stepped out into the main hall, all packed up. Owain cleared his throat and began a speech.

“Hearten, my valiant comrades. Now we go, to bring justice and truth to a far-off land, shrouded in darkness and deceit. We go to aid the torchbearers, the ones to clear away their land’s darkness just as we pierced through the twilight of our own foe! Now, let us go! Time is of the essence!” He began to walk purposefully forward out the gate, daughter at his side. Arthur quickly shouted “For Justice!”, joining Owain’s walk along with his wife. Inigo winked to Severa, and said “Looks like it’s back to normal for us.” She rolled her eyes, and the both of them fell into step behind them. Caeldori then had her pegasus start trotting along behind them, and so they were all on their long journey to a new land.

—- Dia, later that night.

Gunter took a slow sip of his drink as he took in the scene in front of him. Some two-bit thief has been fooled by the clothes over his armor and the small case over the head of his lance, and had pegged the old man for an easy mark, a pair of his hooligan acquaintances following him.

Needless to say, they were disposed of. Once they followed him to the alley, he gave three quick thrusts with his lance, dealing three concussive blows to the head, knocking three alley rats beyond consciousness. He quickly wiped off the small bit of blood from his lance on the ringleader’s clothing, before he heard a voice behind him. 

“Heya, Gunter, it’s been a while.” He sighed as he stood up and turned around to meet the redhead merchant, Anna. “Indeed. How did you locate me? I was not intending to be found.” Anna simply shrugged, and said “It wasn’t me that located you. Got a tip off from someone all the way up in Fodlan, wanted to give you a letter and told Anna where to find you.”

“Fodlan? Why would anyone in Fodlan need to send me a letter?”

Anna shrugged, and said “I don’t know, but it must be pretty important, as Anna Delivery Services aren’t exactly cheap. Sign here and you can get your letter.”

Gunter wordlessly took the clipboard from Anna, scribbled his signature at the bottom, and took the envelope from Anna. She nodded, then parted with “Always happy to deliver!” before wandering off, likely to set up a money making scheme.

Gunter grumbled out a goodbye as he began reading the letter.

_ Dear Gunter _

_ I know of your possession by Anankos, and that you are seeking to atone. I met you in the future, and was impressed by your ability as a brutal combat instructor. I wish to help prepare my own allies against a foe almost as vile as Anankos, and help prevent civil war, and as such an asking you to help me train them.  _

_ I feel it necessary to be forthcoming to you about this, given your previous circumstances, so know that I am the vessel of another dragon, Sothis, however it is not a similar comparison between you and Anankos, as neither of us consented to it and we don’t intrude upon each other’s free will. So do not dwell overmuch one being a servant to another dragon, as Sothis is not in any position or disposition to scheme. I gladly await your arrival at Garreg Mach Monastery, which is in the center of Fodlan, a country to your northwest. Be advised, I have asked a few others from Nohr and Hoshido to help, so be prepared to see a few familiar faces from your time under Corrin. _

_ With hope for a better future _

_ Byleth Eisner and Sothis _

  
  


Gunter crumpled the letter before letting out a soft groan.  _ Dragons, dammit, why’d it have to be another damned dragon? At least this one seems a tad more honest than Anankos, though I have no doubts I’m a pawn to it. _

_ But the same thing could have been said about me, and yet Corrin chose to help me. To trust me. This stranger is showing the same trust by revealing itself to me… dammit. Gunter, why do you keep doing this?  _ He gave a wry smile before answering himself. _ Because Corrin gave me the chance to redeem myself. I owe it to him to take this chance to do so. _

His mind was made up, and he left that very night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So now you guys know who is coming along, so I get to tell you who didn’t make the cut.  
> Biggest one was Nowi, who was heavily considered being brought along for some general Flayn fluff. I might do a separate story where that happens, but for now I decided against it because Fodlan is not ready for Manaketes yet.  
> I originally had Kiragi pegged for the archer slot, but then another run through revelations convinced me to change to Setsuna.  
> Asugi was also considered, but ultimately scrapped because I didn’t want to bring too many people  
> Orochi was briefly considered but again scrapped due to roster size
> 
> I may do some small side stories about Byleth’s times in Ylisse and Valla

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I’ve ever written anything like this so tell me if you like what you see so far, please. Not sure if I intend to have the perspective always shift between all three leaders or not.


End file.
